Wedding Night Baby
by Lives-In-2D
Summary: Hinata's depressed at Shikamaru's and Temari's wedding. She's single and still into Naruto. What happens when she gets drunk and the only available shoulder around to cry on is that of Kankuro's? Hormones rage and babies are produced!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first KankHina story...it's on Quizilla and deviantART too, so please don't think this is stolen! I hope you enjoy! R&R please!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Ch - 1**

"They look cute together! I envy them so much!" Ino sighed dramatically, downing her glass of sake in one go.

Sakura, who sat next to the blonde, laughed, "Still, it's hilarious to know that out of ALL of us rookies, _he _was the first to get tied down!"

There was general laughter around their table at the expense of the groom, who at the moment was being dragged around the makeshift dance floor by his very persistent bride.

"I wish there was still a decent guy left in this village to marry." Tenten groaned, peeking over at Neji who sat near the back tables.

"I know! I mean, I know Sai's a pretty okay guy, but he just doesn't seem that into anything remotely sexual and romantic. All he talks about is how some guys don't have penises and all." Ino thumped her hand on the table, her disgusted expression mirrored in all the girls' faces.

Except in Hinata's, who quickly stifled her laughter, and ended up blushing when the other girls looked at her.

"What? It's funny that Ino's dating the gay-pretty-boy!" Hinata protested.

[**A/N:** I know! Hinata's SO fun around other girls! And dirty too!]

"Hinata-a! That's mean! Besides, Sai isn't gay! Atleast I hope not." Ino added, her face turning red.

"Sorry, but I kinda agree with Hinata." Tenten and Sakura said tentatively. Ino turned to them furiously.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but he's my team mate and he can be pretty spooky at times!" Sakura said defensively.

"He just looks _really _gay to me." Tenten offered.

They all cracked up, except Ino who looked slightly deflated.

"Ah, screw you guys! The guy I actually like probably thinks I'm too...I don't know." Ino huffed.

Immediately all the girls sobered down. They knew Ino was truly in love with Chouji, though she'd die before admitting it. Chouji was just too dense and probably thought of her as he always had - a pretty girl who was like his sister because of the whole team-mate thing.

"Sorry, Ino. But you know you're not the only one. I mean we're the ONLY women at this damn party who are single and in love!" Sakura mumbled despondently.

"Yeah...I love you guys. Thank GOD we have each other!" Ino nodded and immediately she and Sakura shared a girly hug.

Now this conversation was getting too girly and personal for the likes of Tenten and Hinata, who quietly sneaked off to join Neji and Shino at their table. This wasn't to say that they weren't getting slowly depressed (and drunk), but it was just that they felt it safer to stay away from things that could harm them mentally. And this was one of those things - a conversation that would slowly force them to see that they were on the sure path to becoming virginal spinsters. Of course, since they were shinobi, their missions would become everything for them and that would become their ultimate downfall.

If the whole dying-a-virgin thing wouldn't first.

"Hey Neji, Shino-san." Tenten smiled at the two men who had been thrown together at the table because of their mutual dislike of weddings and the loud noises that usually accompanied them.

"Hn." came the dual reply.

"Hinata, why are you here? You looked like you were having fun at the table." Shino smirked.

Yes, his smexy smirk was visible because he was looking totally smokin' in a tux whose collar reached the base of his throat.

"Yep, I loved the fact that we spoke of nothing but guys. The best topic in the world." Hinata rolled her eyes and Shino smirked again.

"You've been drinking." He said matter-of-factly.

[**A/N:** Yes, that was indeed the reason for Hinata being OOC. So I don't actually suck as a writer...well, maybe a little, but you can just ignore that and read on!]

Within minutes of continuous drinking, Neji was struggling with an overly touchy Tenten. By touchy, I mean physically, not emotionally.

"What is the matter with you?! When we went out to drink with the Team you were fine! I thought only Lee got affected by drinks!" Neji said frantically, clawing a clinging Tenten from his bicep.

"Now you know better. Ah, you're no fun!" Tenten slurred, getting up. "I'm going to the floor! Whoo!"

And with that, she pushed away from the Hyuuga hottie and strutted upto the dance floor where Shikamaru, the groom, was dragging his wife away from.

It was definitely a change, seeing how he was the one always being pushed around. Everyone knew Temari didn't care for dancing and only wanted to embarass and annoy her groom.

Anyway, with a semi-drunk Tenten gyrating crazily on the dance floor and a semi-drunk cousin behind him, Neji was going crazy.

"You," he told Shino, who narrowed his eyes (which no one could see, given the fact that he somehow had mangaged to get his hands on a pair of shades that looked formal) because he thought Neji was a prick, "take care of Hinata. I'm going to get Tenten before- oye! Get away from her!"

Needless to say, he ran to the floor, where his secret love was being felt up by a brunette in a flowing black robe. Neji thought he spotted red clouds on the cloak before the figure spotted him and disppeared with a flash of vivid red eyes.

Now, while Tenten had been downing her drinks, so had Hinata. And Shino was annoyed at being left alone with semi-drunk Hinata, who would soon attempt to steal all liquor present, which would make her drunk.

And Shino didn't like drunk Hinata.

She was _mean_.

Quickly, he looked around for a quick replacement for himself and spotted someone sitting in the dark near the back.

Someone with a shock of crimson hair that stood out against his pale skin.

Gaara.

The perfect candidate, pretty much impotent.

Smiling grimly he told Hinata to come with him, which she did.

She was very well balanced, even in the formal, floor-length yukata she had worn for the special occasion.

No one could tell she was not completely herself, except the people who knew her.

"Excuse me, Gaara?" Shino spoke politely, as he usually did with people other than Neji.

"Hm?"

"Could you please take care of my friend here? I need to rush home, but she wants to stay."

"Hm."

And so, Shino made his quick escape, leaving Hinata in the company of someone who didn't know her, and didn't care.

"C-Could you please pass me some s-sake?" Hinata stuttered. She was shy because Gaara was hot and because she wasn't drunk yet.

"Hn."

Hinata tried venting in Gaara, but it seemed like at first he couldn't hear her. Then she thought he was ignoring her or sleeping.

But then it hit her - HE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT!

That would make a normal drunk person angry, but this was drunk _Hinata._ Not just anyone.

And in her current state of depression, her thoughts were simple - No one gave a rat's ass what happened to her. Even loyal Shino abandoned her.

This made her even more depressed as she convinced herself that she WAS going to end up all alone with a whole bunch of dogs to keep her company. Wait, she wanted cats. They were smaller, more fragile, ate less and would sit quietly and let her grieve. Plus they were cute!

ANYWAY...Since Gaara didn't care what the weird girl next to him did, he complied to her wishes and kept passing her the rum since she'd finished up the sake.

"Hey Gaara, Temari's wondering where you're going to stay the night." A voice interrupted the conversation between Inner Hina and Outer Hina.

[**A/N:** Yosh! Entry of the protagonist! Finally! Even I was waiting for him to walk in!]

"With Naruto. He has an extra room."

"Naruto-kun?! Where?!" Hinata suddenly shrieked and Kankuro jumped.

"Whoa! Where'd she come from, Gaara?" he asked, staring at the tiny girl curled up on the chair next to his little brother.

Gaara shrugged.

"Take care of her. I'm going." he commanded Kankuro.

"What-?" before Kankuro could say another word, Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"So...hi?" Kankuro looked uncertainly at the girl he was left with. She looked up at him with unblinking lavender eyes.

"Hi!" she smiled and waved.

Somehow, Kankuro had the sinking feeling that he wasn't going to be very happy in the company of this particular lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! 2 updates in 20 minutes! Hehe! Rated T for the hint of a lemon.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

**Ch - 2**

"Sit, please. You might as well, since no one else wants to. The seats are ALL empty because _I'm _here." Hinata gestured around her, looking utterly miserable.

"Uh...sure. Why do you think no one's sitting here because of you, er...?"

"Because I suck! Hyuuga Hinata, by the way." she supplied and added in an undertone, "Not like you'd care."

"I heard that."

"So?"

"...I don't know."

"Ooh, rum?" As always, helpful little Hinata offered her glass to her new companion.

"No thanks, I'm good." Kankuro sounded confused.

"Is it because I'm offering it to you or because I drank from that glass?!" Hinata demanded.

"Neither, I just don't want to drink." he said weakly.

"Fine!"

The most basic part of a woman's argument, the word 'Fine' speaks volumes. A word that a man must learn to give in to from time to time. It is a word you must get accustomed to reading, because it appears frequently in upcoming chapters.

"Alright, thanks!" Kankuro grabbed the glass and sipped it. Apparently liking it, he finished it all off.

"Look, are you dating anyone? What's your name...?" Hinata gestured around her head, as though trying to pick up his name from the thoughts floating around her head.

"Huh?! I-I'm Kankuro and no, I'm not dating...why, why would you ask me that?!" he sounded offended, confused and scared altogether.

"Me neither! Actually, there's this guy I like, but he doesn't like me, he likes my friend who I don't really like that much. So, yeah, I'm single. Sucks, eh?" she smacked him on the arm, a sign that she was getting along with him.

"Not really. Why are you so upset about not being in a relationship?"

"Because I'm 26 years old, have never dated, never kissed and have NO scope of ever marrying because the guy I like is probably going to marry someone else soon and there's no way I'm going to marry anyone my Father picks for me, nor my team mates. Why? Well, because they deserve someone they love and I'm not that. Since I want to marry before I'm 30, I might just end up in a marriage of convenience and even if I give in to something like _that_, then I vow to never love my husband." She took a deep breath, ignoring Kankuro's horrified expression and looked straight into his eyes and asked softly, "That is why I'm depressed about not having a relationship."

Kankuro said nothing. He reached out for her glass and downed it. Refilled it and downed it again.

That girl was scaring him. Now even HE was wondering if anyone would marry him. He was two years older than her! He was _ancient_!

It was okay for men to marry after 30...right? BUT, did he want to be old and saggy when his kids were teens?

Who cared?! It was something for girls to be scared of. Not a man...men could marry whenever they wanted.

Funnily enough, Kankuro managed to convince himself that it didn't matter. So he set about trying to convince _her_ that it didn't either.

"You know Hinata-san, it'll be okay." he smiled at her reassuringly. She looked back at him blankly, but deep inside, that reassuring smile had made her feel a little better.

"You're actually not at an age to worry about such stuff. 26 is very young, and you have so many years left to enjoy your life as a single babe!"

Hinata glared at him, but he continued, "...and even if you want to get married before 30, you have a good four years ahead of you!"

She rolled her eyes and drank another glass filled with an alchoholic drink.

"...so, there's nothing I can say to convince you that no one in their right mind would want to give up someone as beautiful and gentle as you?"

"...me?" Hinata snorted, then worriedly looked at Kankuro and repeated her query, pointing to herself.

"Uh huh, don't you think you're all those things?" He seemed surprised.

"Beautiful?! Not at all! Look at my eyes, to begin with! They're huge and scary and-"

"Unique with an amazing color and ability?"

Apparently Kankuro still remembered Byakugan from the Chuunin exams.

"..." she blushed.

"Well?"

"Then how about my hair?! It's plain, long and dark. Every other kunoichi has a special style and color, but I'm so boring."

Kankuro drank some more rum, hiding his smile. He was having fun looking at this funny, gorgeous girl and pointing out her best assets.

"It's got this amazing thickness and shine! Temari would love to have your hair. Might get troublesome on missions, but then you could always cut it or tie it."

"Fine! Then how's this - look at ME. Nothing special, super lonely." Hinata leaned forward, their shoulders brushing softly.

"Er...why do you hate yourself so much?" he backed off a little.

"I don't know." she shrugged slowly, "I guess nobody ever loved me so there's no point loving myself when no one else does. That, and because my dad thinks I'm a complete failure. That hurt the most at first, but now I see he's a bit of a jerk."

"My brother had the same problem as you, except he decided that since nobody loved him, he should make the effort to love himself. If it makes you feel any better, my dad was a bit of a jerk too."

By this time, both were feeling woozy, but steady. Some random waitress came over and took their drinks away.

"NO!!! Why is the rum gone?!" Kankuro and Hinata moaned, the latter clutching the former's shoulders in agony.

"I think we should go...where do you live?" Kankuro asked his partner slowly, stuttering slightly.

"The Hyuuga House."

"...well, that was helpful."

"That's all I can remember now."

"Eh, Whatever! I'm bored...let's dance! I want to see if we can stay steady like this." the manly ninja giggled, "I bet nobody will know we're tipsy!"

"Nobody will look at us."

"Yes they will." he told her firmly, grabbing her wrist and taking her along. "They will envy me for having the most beautiful partner in all of Konoha!"

The comment made her blush and follow him more willingly.

By now, the floor was filled with slow-dancing couples, who were either gazing upon the other's brow with adoration or trying to get the steps right.

Kankuro was a hulky figure, so some skinnier men moved aside to make place for him. He wasn't a very good dancer, but he moved smoothly, looking comfortable with himself.

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her close, receiving no resistance. Her arms slowly made their way upto the back of his neck and clasped there.

[**A/N:** Please note they're drunk. It means they do stuff they won't normally do. Like let go and enjoy.]

The world seemed a fuzzy place (they were drunk, hellooo?) where it was just them, dancing, if it could be called that, in a trancelike state where they were unaware of anything but the person holding them.

Kankuro looked down at her at the same time she looked up. He hadn't worn his war-paint, so she could clearly see the chiselled features of the hunk. In his eyes, there was a twinkle which seemed to illuminate the tenderness they held for her.

Her pale skin glowed a golden colour under the lights, her eyes heavy lidded, but happy. Their eyes met and both of them smiled.

They felt it at the same time. Neither resisted, both responded.

Their respective hormones began the crazy dance of "Horniness".

"I think you should stay in this hotel, too late for you to go home now."

Blindly, she nodded. She was in no condition to argue. Hurrying off the suddenly cramped floor, they went to his room and shut the door behind them. Looking around at the sparsely furnished room, their eyes settled on the only two pieces of furniture - a double bed, a night table.

"So...you want the bed?" he asked her.

"We're gonna share."

"I can't -"

"You have to because I won't let you sleep on the floor."

"But-"

"Listen," she turned to her side and put her finger to his lips, "to me for once."

He felt on fire where she touched, and before he could stop himself, he'd cupped her face and kissed her. Immediately she responded, reaching her hands out to his broad shoulders for support. The kiss deepened with each passing second, his tongue invading the warmness of her mouth, hers vying for entry into his.

His shirt was gone and pants unbuckled before either of them understood the goings on. Her kimono untied, the silky fabric fell about her shoulders as his mouth followed the cloth, caressing each inch of skin revealed.

Hinata's cheeks gained heat and pinkened, but not due to shyness. Her fingers trailing his sinewy arms and chest delicately, with butterfly touches that left him weak and wanting for more.

They found a way to remove every vestige of clothing without breaking the chain of kisses. The sheets tangled in their legs and ended up in a mess at the foot of the bed.

She was on her back, with him leaning over her, exploring her pale, smooth flesh with his hands and mouth, making her senses reel.

Leaning above her with both arms on either side, he reduced their passionate kisses to soft nips, which made her moan loudly, digging her feet into the bed lifted her slim frame a little and brushed against his. Shuddering violently at the contact, he nuzzled her throat and she moaned softly; a sound known to make a man hornier than he already was.

Without warning, he entered her in a swift movement. Her eyed flew wide open and her muscles contracted instantly.

She opened her mouth, but he pressed his lips against hers to stifle her screams. He rocked within her slowly, but surely.

Neither was aware of anything but the intense pleasure they felt. And soon, after they were spent, he cradled her into his arms and covered them both with the sheets.

"Arigatou..." she whispered, snuggling into his firm chest. He tightened his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair, saying nothing.

Blissfully, they slept in each other's arms, uncaring and oblivious of the importance of the morning after.


	3. Chapter 3

It's up! For all those who reviewed and kept this story on alert - thank you all so much!!!

DawnsxLullaby - sorry about the lemon...the upcoming chapters are not dirty. I will make them a little soiled though...

GaarasGirl - THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! Therefore, this chapter and the next (probably..) are for you...I present copious amounts of Gaara-sama!

_This shows the stress on words during a speech._

_**This, the thoughts.**_

THESE CAPS ARE OBVIOUSLY NARUTO...AND OTHERS YELLING. AND SOMETIMES ENUNCIATING.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter - 3**

_**Where am I?**_

The first thought that floated through Hinata's sleepy mind was this. Groggily, she looked around the room she had awoken in. One thing she knew for sure was that it wasn't hers!

"Hanabi?" she asked softly, as was her usual way. Receiving no response, she shot up in bed and felt a wave of draughty air.

Looking down at herself, she found she was naked.

_**HOW?!**__**What's happening?! Oh my God!!!**_

Moving around quickly, she noted a man facedown beside her. Her heart sank.

_**I had sex with a man I know nothing abo-! NO!!! I had SEX!!! This isn't happening! MY PRECIOUS FLOWEEER!!!**_

She broke down in her head, sobbing her heart out. But in the room, she scrambled around, putting on her clothes that she found thrown around the whole room.

She knew she had to get out of there, as fast as possible. But she was also curious to know who was her first.

She took a step toward him and bent forward, next to his face. A tangy smell greeted her.

_**Wow, he smells reeaally good. Atleast I didn't screw a "stinking" bastard! Haha! Oh damn, I shouldn't be laughing.**_

She sobered down after realizing it wasn't funny. Timidly turning him over with one finger, she saw his face and gasped out loud.

_**WHO IS THIS INCREDIBLY HOT MALE SPECIMEN THAT AGREED TO SLEEP WITH ME?! CRAP...THOSE ABS! WHO IS HE?!**_

Unfortunately for Hinata, Sakura was the only one out of all the rookie girls who had seen Kankuro sans make-up (or "War Paint" as he'd like us to believe. Riiight.) No one had noticed him at the wedding because he was always in the shadows. So obviously, the poor Hyuuga Heiress was unable to recognize him. Plus, instead of a headache-hangover, she had a temporary memory loss. Which meant no recollection of what she said or did when she was out of it the previous night.

Scared beyond her previous records of being scared, Hinata bolted, leaving her poor lover all alone in the room, leaving not even a trace of herself (except a delightful scent on the sheets which...you'll learn about later) so there was no way he would know who the mystery girl was.

She probably thought his memory sucked when he was drunk (like her) so he wouldn't remember her name! Ha!

...it was surprising she was actually right about that.

About a half-hour after she left, Kankuro awoke. He felt lethargic and wasn't as shocked as her to wake up in a hotel room. It was _his_ hotel room, after all.

Stretching those fine, rippling arm muscles that- okay I'll stop there - he yawned. He found it strange he was naked, but figured he was too lazy to wear his pretty kitty PJs, which you must admit, is a pretty reasonable conclusion to come to.

When he went to the bathroom, still naked, he was shocked to find that he had lost his ability to pee in a straight line.

_**I thought this only happens when...when...guys get laid. Wow, I got laid?!**_

Happily hurrying back to the bed, he was disappointed to find it unoccupied.

_**Did she leave in the night or wait till morning? Must've seen my ugly mug in the morning light...dammit!**_

[**A/N:** I KNOW! His self-esteem is way too low! Atleast he's confident about his skills...as a shinobi.]

Depressed, he dressed up quickly, kabuki painted himself, not bothering to make the bed. He hurried off to Naruto's house to meet Gaara, to ask him if he knew who he had been talking to the previous night.

"Hey Naruto, where's Gaara?" he asked, shuffling his feet as he stood outside the door of the blonde's apartment.

"Hey Kankuro-san! What's up?! Where were you last night? Your sister's wedding and you don't show? That sucks, dude!" the Jinchuuriki started rambling.

"Yeah, shut up!" Kankuro suddenly yelled. Naruto shut up.

"Where's Gaara?" he asked again.

"Here," came a voice from behind the loudmouthed nin.

"Oh, God, Gaara!" the brunette shoved Naruto out of the way and hurried into his apartment. "I need your help!"

"With what, Kankuro? Don't yell so loudly." Gaara folded his arms and stared at Kankuro.

"Yeah, and why'd you shove me dude?" Naruto added in the scolding.

"Sorry! But...but guys! I think _I_ got laid!" Kankuro's face was a mask of confusion. The make-up made it look even more confusing, like a confusing maze over a confused face.

"So?"

"Who?! Damn that's SO unreal!"

_**Wow, Naruto sure is excited. About **__**me**__** getting laid?**_

"_I don't know_. That's what I need help with."

"..." went Gaara.

"...." he didn't stop.

"You jerk! The girls at this wedding were ALL from the Leaf! The only others were that mousy one, Matsuchi or something and some other blonde from Suna!" Naruto yelled, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Matsuchi?" Kankuro was even more confused.

"He means Matsuri." Gaara rolled his eyes irritably and added (to Naruto), "She is NOT mousy. She is quite pretty and is also skilled."

Naruto and the Kazekage's brother shared a moment of evil smirks behind the redhead's back at his immediate defense of Matsuri.

"Whatever! Whoever he..._did_...was probably my friend! Someone I grew up with!" Naruto got back to hilariously pissed off again.

"I'm sorry, but I was drunk! So was she, if I remember correctly. That's not the point!" Kankuro kept fumbling with his words. "I need to know if she's fine! If she remembers! What if she was a...virgin?! I just took her precious flower away!"

He shouldn't have mentioned that. As soon as the Kyuubi-boy, now man, heard those words, his fists clenched.

"Okay, first of all - if I know that girl, you are dead. Second - don't be gay, guys don't call it the 'flower'. And thirdly - if you hurt her in ANY way...well...I'll..." he trailed off, looking quite confused himself.

"Kill me?" Kankuro supplied helpfully.

"YEAH!"

"Oooh...crap."

"Yeeeaaah." the blonde folded his arms across his chest smugly.

"Both of you are idiots," Gaara interrupted, standing in the doorway of Naruto's house, ready to leave. "Where is the scene of your folly, Kankuro? Take me there, we'll have your woman soon enough." he commanded, the redhead's extreme sexiness driving the author-ess up the horny ladder; and his weirded out brother to lead him to the tainted hotel room. Or, since Kankuro isn't gay nor incestuous, it was probably Gaara's scarily powerful Kazekage-ness that prompted Kankuro to do exactly as he was told.

"So this is the place, huh? You dirty, smooth-talking bastard, you--!" Naruto began, but was cut off by Karasu clamping a wooden hand around his mouth.

"Naruto, you are probably the ONLY person who thinks I'm a smooth talker. I mean, I AM, but with the ladies, my amazing wit and humour falls flat. They don't GET it." Kankuro said sadly. He released Naruto from Karasu's firm hold.

"Oh...well, sorry. You're funny, dude, don't get me wrong, but maybe it's just the really smart girls and us guys that get your jokes, huh?" Naruto immediately apologized, feeling bad for him. He knew what it felt like to have the hotness, but not the skills with the ladies.

"Seriously, both of you are going to die if you don't let me think!" Gaara yelled.

[**A/N: **Okay, he didn't exactly **yell** but he _did _speak with more force than usual. That can be counted as a Gaara-shout.]

"Sorry Gaara," they apologized immediately.

Naruto, because he wanted to let Gaara figure out who exactly the mystery girl was so he could kick Kankuro's ass and make him marry that woman.

Kankuro, because he wanted to know too, and he was still a little scared of Gaara.

The Kazekage walked around the bed, carefully examining everything, sniffing the air occasionally. Suddenly, he bent down and smelt the pillow on the left side of the bed. Straightening his back, he turned to the idiotic (but still adorable) duo that stood silently, waiting for the boy overflowing with "sexy charisma", to speak.

"I know who the girl is." he said slowly, as if considering something.

The boys in the room that were not Gaara drew in hopeful breaths and crossed their fingers.

"However, I cannot remember."

They sweatdropped.

"What do you mean you can't remember?! Is it her name or her face or what?!" Kankuro asked, despairingly.

"The scent on the pillows is very familiar. But I can't place it." he informed them, gravely.

"Since it's familiar...do you think you slept with Matsulee?" Naruto asked, drawing a thunderous frown from Gaara.

"It is most definitely NOT Matsu_ri_. This fragrance is pleasant, however it cannot be compared to the delightful aroma that surrounds Matsuri." Gaara stated.

Again, the other two men blanched at his peculiar choice of words, then quickly coughed to hide their sniggers.

"Sure. Whatever you say." they both smiled at him. The fake, practiced smile they saved specially for Gaara so he wouldn't kill them.

He frowned and walked out of the large room. The puppet-master and the Kyuubi-container shrugged and followed suit.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that when I find out who the girl is...there's a chance things might be worse than they seem." Kankuro commented glumly to Naruto who just glared at him silently. "I guess I'll just have to wait for a while to find out my fate."

He had no idea just how much fate liked to fuck around with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The previous one didn't get many reviews, which dampened my spirit a bit, but then again...I've already written 6 freakin' chapters and I WILL PUBLISH THEM!!!**

**xxGaarasGirlxx : **Come and R&R soon...I wonder if you're busy (On & offline)

**ABitOHoney : **Thank you for your support!!! Really appreciate it! And see..."Rated T"! I still haven't read the guidelines, though. :P

**SheWithNoName : **Thanks again for all the Gaara-love! I hope you all keep supporting the story, coz it's nowhere near done!!

Now on with the story!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter - 4**

"Uh...Hanabi-chan! Come here!" Hinata called her sister, peering around to see that nobody was there.

The brown-haired Hyuuga girl looked surprised, but obeyed without question. Closing the door to Hinata's room silently, she raised an eyebrow to indicate that she was listening.

"I need to tell you something! It's really important and I'm scared!" Hinata wrung her hands nervously, pacing the room. Curious pearly eyes followed her motion across the room.

"What is it? I've never seen you this freaked out." Hanabi said, her voice low and slightly husky. She had grown up to have better vocal chords than her elder sister, luckily.

"I was Shikamaru and Temari's wedding, okay? So there, Ino and Sakura kept depressing me with talk of remaining single and all...I mean THEY get guys! Why are THEY complaining, y'know?!" the older girl spoke quickly without pause. "Anyway, I get drunk. And I get thrown together with this guy, and--"

"OH CRAP! THE GUY WAS NARUTO AND YOU _**TOLD **_HIM AND HE REJECTED YOU?!" Hanabi exclaimed, horrified.

"....no. It was some guy I don't know and we...did it." Hinata moaned miserably, burying her head in her hands.

"I didn't get the last part, speak up!" her sister sat down on her bed.

"I had sex with him!"

"Huh? Why're you whispering some parts? Say it clearly."

"I HAD SEX WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER AND I MIGHT HAVE GOT PREGNANT BUT HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWING! I THINK I'M DOOMED!"

"...oh."

"Yes...now you know why I'm scared?"

Suddenly Hiashi and Neji poked their heads into the room.

"What did you just say? I think someone was using foul languge!"

Hinata blushed and Hanabi said tonelessly, "We were quoting movie dialogues, Father. Don't be such a tightass and watch some TV. It'll help, seriously."

Hiashi looked confused and Neji snorted. He still thought Hiashi was a bit of a bitch.

"You too, Neji. I mean you _REALLY need_ to get a life. Take that stick out of your ass and you'll be a lot happier."

"Hey!"

"You might even get laid."

"..."

"What is that, child? Do you know, Neji? Getting laid...is it said somewhere in the Hyuuga Handbook?"

"Get out, Papa!" Hanabi yelled.

Strangely enough, Hiashi took his leave without word. Neji glared at them and inched out of the doorway. Like HE needed to TRY to get laid! Ha!

"Damn, that old fart gets on my nerves sometimes!" Hanabi said through gritted teeth.

"You're the priveleged, pampered daughter." Hinata stared at her sister, "So why are you such a bitch to him?"

"That very fact is _why _I'm a bitch to him. We're both his daughters, he should love us equally. But nooo...he favours me." Hanabi explained, rolling her eyes.

"That's so nice of you. Thank you." Hinata smiled.

"Uh, okaaay. Whatever. Are you sure you're knocked up?"

"How can I be sure?! It's just been 2 weeks since _then_. I'll find out only after a few more weeks, when things like morning sickness start. IF they start."

"Don't you know medical ninjutsu?"

"I thought of that, but I'm scared to jinx it. What if I do something wrong and harm the foetus? If there is one in there, that is."

"What about that disgustingly pink friend of yours? The hair, the eyebrows, the clothes...pink everywhere?"

"Sakura? I can't let everyone find out! What is I AM carrying?! Sakura is friends with Ino. Ino thrives on gossip. If--"

"Alright! Quit rambling! You're the only Hyuuga left that I like, so quit annoying me!" Hanabi got her wish granted, and she used the silence to think of a plan.

"...'nabi?"

"I think I have a plan. How about you transform into someone else, a totally new face so as to not start rumours, then faint in that Sakura's presence. As a medic, she'll jump at the chance of helping you and when you 'come to', you can ask her if anything was wrong. You'll probably find out then."

"..."

"...."

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?! You - are a genius! Want to inherit the clan?"

"I have my sights on another one right now, but I wouldn't mind...how soon?"

"Great! So I'll just--Wait, which clan do you want?" Hinata paused in midstride to the door. "You want to marry someone from another clan?!"

"Ssh! Keep it down, will you? Yes, ass, that is what I intend to do. BUT the sexiest shinobi are hard to get. They're practically asexual! A real puzzle...how do I crack a mysterious, quiet, genius, bug boy?"

"I have no idea. I couldn't crack a loud-mouth and they're far easier than the mysterious types. Good luck." Hinata replied morosely before disappearing out the door.

_**She didn't catch the bug boy comment. She is SO dense. Hehe...making her run around is funner than telling her to let me use the Byakugan!**_

Hanabi thought, rolling her eyes to herself as she walked down the hall to her own room.

____________________ --After the plan was put into play-- ____________________

"Oh, you're up! Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked the fat, brown haired woman stretched out on the floor of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

She had been visiting Ino when all of a sudden the woman just keeled over, probably due to the thick atmosphere of the near greenhouse. After checking all the vitals, Ino had helped her stretch the woman out flat on her back.

She'd been out of it for about 5 minutes when she suddenly came to.

"I'm feeling a bit woozy!" the nasal voice complained. "My stomach feels strange!"

"Please lie still, I'm a medic. I'll check you over again." Sakura tried to subdue the woman.

"A medic, eh? Could you check my tummy? It's been feeling rather strange lately."

"Uh...sure?" Sakura did the necessary hand signs and chakra conjuring and ran her palm over the woman's immense fat.

"Well, doc? I'm clean, right? Nothing there except food? Nothing at all?" the stranger asked worriedly.

Somewhere near the back of the shop, Ino snorted. She was annoyed that the woman had fainted in _her_ shop, but it was hilarious to see her fret about whether or not she was stuffed with the food she so obviously loved.

"Nope! Nothing at all! You're alright and ready to-" Sakura smiled but suddenly the woman jumped up and began running around the shop.

"Ma'am...excuse me, lady?"

No stopping her. Hinata was exhilerated and overjoyed at the thought of a fresh start in love and otherwise.

"Hey! Woman, quit it! You're causing an earthquake here!" Ino shouted, glaring at her weird customer.

"Sorry! It's just...ah!" Hinata in fake-fat-woman's body began screaming and running again.

"Ma'am, please be careful! You might fall and harm the baby!" Sakura shouted worriedly.

All of a sudden, the glass stopped rattling and the pots were still once again.

"What did you say?" the customer asked softly.

"Your constant jumping could jar your baby's normal processes, too. Atleast I _think _they would."

"I'm...pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"There's a baby in here?" she pointed to the already flabby belly.

"That's right,"

"...I'm screwed."

"Absolutely not, ma'am! A baby is a beautiful thing! Pregnancy is--"

"NOOOOOO!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! SCREW YOU, HOT GUY!!! AND SCREW YOU, RUM-STEALER, WHEREVER YOU ARE, YOU BASTARD!" Hinata stampeded from the shop, leaving the pavement in rubbles.

Somewhere in Konoha, Kankurou's ears burned.

Nearby, Tenten's kunai missed the target she was aiming for, blaming it on the sudden sneeze that shook her body violently.

"Who is the father of this baby?!" Hinata thought worriedly as she ran through the village. Slipping behind some fence, she disspelled the transformation and appeared as herself in the crowded marketplace again.

She was scared and alone. She was pregnant and unprepared. No matter what Sakura thought - she was _definitely_ screwed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sakura's annoying. Not so much in this, though...I'm trying to make her less agressive. Am I succeeding? No, don't nod or shake your head - I can't see you - REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ah...two updates in one day! I'm so happy! I hope someone out there is cheering this fact on boisterously...*sigh*

I hope I get reviews on this one too...I appreciate constructive criticism!

Now READ ON!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter - 5**

Kankuro was thorougly fed up of searching for his mystery girl. Gaara wasn't much help at all, constantly disappearing off to show sights in the village to Matsuri.

"What do I do?!" He moaned to Naruto, who was pacing the room, just as restless as he.

"Wait," was the abrupt reply.

"Wait?! Really? Gee, I wonder what I've been doing for the past 20 days!"

"You counted the days? That's kinda gay, Kankuro." Naruto stopped his pacing to give his opinion.

"I am not gay! I slept with a _girl_. Ha!"

"Look, I have a plan. Kiba's returning today. We need his help." the blonde looked thoughtful.

"What, he's gonna smell her out?" Kankuro snorted, then realized that that was probably what Kiba was gonna do. "Oh...ah!"

"Yes. So, now wait here awhile. I'll go see if he's back from his mission yet."

Before the brunette could speak, the blonde had disappeared in an orange blur. He sighed and leaned back in bed. He couldn't really complain; Naruto was the only one actually helping him. He was glad of the help and it gave him comfort in the knowledge that he wasn't completely out of his mind. I mean, how many actually looked for the person they spent one night with?! Most tried to escape the past and moved on too quickly in life for their own good, in an attempt to shield themselves from their mistakes.

Tired of waiting, the lonely Suna Shinobi tried to pass the time. He had begun a skit where two of his puppets were fighting over the third. After about 15 minutes of the love story gone awry, he STILL hadn't lost interest in the sappy romance nor had he run out of corny dialogues. He was even switching voices as he spoke for each different puppet.

"Kankuro! I got him!" Naruto burst into the room, followed closely by Kiba & Akamaru, who stopped short. The stoic puppeteer was giggling like a little girl and making Karasu grope Kuroari while ___ lamented the loss of his lover.

"Yeah, he needs help." Kiba agreed to something Naruto must have said earlier, nodding horrorstruck.

"Hey!" Above mentioned puppet master squeaked, waving at the dog boy and straightening himself out. As if he could undo the damage.

"So," Kiba recovered quickly, "he told me you got the sheets. Give them here, I hope the smell's not too faint."

"Right!" Kankuro jumped and fished them out.

"You...sealed them?" Kiba looked at the parcel in his hands. He'd sealed the sheets in plastic. Only he knew why.

"Yeah."

"Okay (weirdo)," the brown haired boy and his white dog smelt the parcel tentatively. "Ooh! Nasty!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto and Kankuro asked together.

"This stinks of _Kankuro_! EW!" Akamaru yowled; his master gagged.

"Sorry...anything else?" was asked sheepishly.

"Uh...let me try again."

He did. He stiffened. Akamaru barked. They turned to face the _other_ brunette in the room. Who, stupidly, grinned hopefully.

"You." Kiba growled.

"...yeah?" Kankuro squeaked.

Naruto sensed trouble and quickly walked over to Kiba's side. The Konohans whispered amongst themselves.

"YOU!" was repeated, this time multiplied in volume and emotion in the blonde's raspy voice.

"What is it already?!" the puppet master was cowering. "Who is it?!"

"Someone who's like my sister." Kiba cracked his knuckles.

"..and a really close friend of mine." Naruto added.

Kankuro gulped. This was not good. He messed with a friend's sister. He knew how brothers felt about their sisters' boyfriends...the way he'd felt about Shikamaru initially. Like he would rip his balls off with bare hands if Temari was EVER hurt. She could handle herself, but the protective instinct overrode reason.

At that moment, Kankuro knew he was finished for good. Two of his closest friends were closing in on him.

"I want to marry her!" broke out of him, before he could stop himself.

Those words stopped the Leaf shinobi short. Kiba looked unsure. Naruto looked like he always did - confused.

"What...do you mean?" Kiba asked slowly. Akamaru yelped something in dog-tongue.

"I..uh..wanted to know bec-c-cause...I wanted to m-make her life easy...er." The paint-faced ninja sounded like the girl he spoke of.

"Are you mocking Hinata?!" Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" Kankuro replied, genuinely bewildered.

"Who?! The girl you slept with, that's who!" Naruto hollered.

"Ah...her name is Hinata? Which one is she again...?"

"The _only _girl at the party with translucent eyes?" Kiba spoke with the end of the sentence

"Oh. Her." the Suna nin nodded like he remembered.

"Well, there's only one thing to do now. Let's go." Naruto grabbed the brunette and began dragging him off.

Kiba followed close behind, making sure he made no false moves. He was still angry, furious actually and was wary of the Suna nin. He wasn't going to let him go 'til there was a pretty ring on his team mates' finger.

____________________ --When they find her-- ____________________

"There she is," Naruto whispered pointing.

The trio had trudged into town, giving the to-be-groom no time to prepare himself for the confrontation. Now they were in front of a store which looked like the local flower shop. There were two girls in the store; the blonde he recognized as Ino, one of Temari's bridesmaids; and the girl with the opaque eyes. Even in his current situation, he was able to appreciate the brunette's beauty. The blonde was hot too, but he'd noticed Kiba's blushes everytime she moved.

"H-Hina-ta?" he croaked, his palms sweaty and throat dry.

"Yep...go on." the other two urged him on.

"What do I do? I can't just go upto her and say: 'Hey, I want to marry you. We slept together almost 3 weeks ago, remember'?"

"Don't mention that in front of me again." Kiba & Naruto threatened.

"Sorry...I'm really nervous. Help me out, guys!" he pleaded.

The next thing he knew, Kiba was chatting up Ino and Naruto was convincing her that he'd take care of the store while she was gone. Ino was blushing and appeared to have agreed quite readily. After greeting Kiba, Hinata stood silently, selecting a variety of flowers and glancing every now and then at Naruto, almost wistfully, Kankuro felt. Once they were alone in the store, with Naruto standing outside the glass doors 'advertising', he gathered up the courage to speak to her.

Clearing his throat, he walked upto her. Ino and Kiba had disappeared, and Naruto was right outside the shop, "hiding".

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-san." he said formally.

"Ah! Ko-konnichiwa..." she seemed shocked he'd even spoken to her, but replied shyly.

"Kankuro-desu," he offered, feeling a bit braver than before. The girl before him was a nervous wreck and she didn't even know who he was!

"Oh, nice to meet you. I kn-know who you are, sir. Please g-give my greetings t-to Kazeka-kage-sama!" she blushed and stuttered and bowed.

"Dont' call me 'sir' please! Um...I need to speak to you about something very important, Hinata-san. Would you please come with me?" he asked, formally.

"COME WITH YOU?!" she squeaked, then seemed to shrivel up and asked softly, "W-what do y-you mea-mean, Kankuro-sama?"

"It's very important, not the way you think! Please trust me?" he asked her.

She looked up and they stood still, staring at each other. She saw the honesty and desperation in his eyes. He saw fear in hers.

"Alright." was all she said, nodding gently.

____________________ --In a deserted park nearby-- ____________________

"Hinata, I was the guy you slept with at Shikamaru & Temari's wedding and I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"

It was the wrong thing to say, even an idiot like Naruto knew that, but Kankuro was desperate and not quite blessed in the brain department. So he went and said those words to the poor Hyuuga and she was shocked. She stared and stared at him, emotions crossing her face within seconds and her eyes wide.

He waited patiently for the next twenty or so minutes and was rewarded for his efforts with a: "What?"

"Eh? I said-" he was confused, but prepared to explain again.

"I know what you said! Please don't repeat it!" she looked around crazily and yanked him into the bushes.

"Hey-!"

"Look, Kankuro-sama," she said urgently, all trace of her stammer gone. "I know everyone in this village. I want to get married and settle down, please don't spread this around? My reputation...my family...my FATHER!...everyone! I'll do anything you want! Just please, please...!" she broke down.

"Huh?"

"I'll do ANYTHING you want!" she screamed, still sobbing.

"Hinata-san...I don't want anything from you." Kankuro was startled. _What kind of guy does she think I am?_

"Wh-what?" Her stammer reappeared, her tears reduced.

"It's just that..."

He basically explained everything to her in detail, woke her up everytime she fainted and explained again. She was shell-shocked by the news and was taking it worse than he'd expected.

_'How repulsive AM I, really?!'_ ran through his mind a couple of times.

"I...I..don't know what to say, Kankuro-sama. I'm sorry...and thank you." she said finally.

It was dark, stars were in the sky and Naruto and Kiba were snoring nearby, doing a horrible job of concealing, but the heiress was too out of it to notice anything in her leafy surroundings.

"Why the thanks?" he asked, "I needed to know who you were and why exactly..." she blushed so he stopped. "BUT, it's all over, forgiven and forgotten. The only problem is that Naruto and Kiba expect us to marry!" he laughed softly, but remained cautious of her reply.

"Not just those two idiots. I insist as well." a royal-sounding, stuck-up voice came out of the shadows.

The couple jumped up in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Hinata asked, her voice shaking. Kankuro couldn't find his voice. It had got stuck in his throat, and was now choking him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CLIFFHANGER!!! Hehe!!! I know, I'm a B*itch! Lol!**

**I just hope there are people actually upset about this...it means that someone out there likes my stories!!! XD!**

**Oh, and one more thing...I forgot the 3rd puppet's name, hence the 'gap'. I'm not censoring anything, lol! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! I'm SOOOO back!!! Yosh! And I apologize to everyone who has been awaiting an update!!! Thank you to all the people who added this story to their Favorites and kept it on Story Alert!!! I got so excited each time I saw a mail from FF informing me of such happenings!!! I love you guys, but I also like written reviews guys...*hint hint*! **

**SheWithNoName: **My best reviewer! Thank you so much for reviewing _almost_ every chapter and for sticking with this story despite hints of extreme idiocy. 3

**Itachi's Only Love: **She gave me the name of the third puppet, Sanshōuo, for which I thank her! Plus, she reviewed!! Woohoo!!! Thanks a lot! ^_^

**Shinoskunoichi:** Hehe! Your review made me feel appreciated! Thank you!

**mori3: **You were the first to review Ch-5, so you win a cookie! And you guessed right! Almost, seeing as you guessed among 3 people. xD!

**SinShu: **Ta-da! Now you will find out the shadow person's identity!!!

These 2 chapters are dedicated to the above mentioned reviewers, as well as to **ABitOHoney**, who is really nice and reviewed my other chapters!!!

I seriously think **xxGaarasGirlxx** is a semi-retard! Jk! I like you! (That is, if you're reading this. Otherwise there's no point writing this lil message for ya!)

Ooh, and there's a surprise next chapter for being such a shitty updater!!! It's not too great, but bear with me!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CH - 6**

"You!" finally emerged in a strangled accusation from the previously mute puppet-lover.

"Do stop pointing fingers at me, it's impolite. YES, it's _obviously_ me. And I insist upon your matrimony."

The man had appeared out of thin air, soundlessly. He looked like a stuck-up pussy, and sounded like one too. Kankuro moved closer to his companion in a protective stance. He felt the need to protect the shy girl, even though he'd known her for barely a day.

"Nii-san, please!"

"He's your _brother_?!" Kankuro was taken aback by the new piece of information.

"The _eyes_, boy, are you blind? Well, _we _certainly aren't!" Neji guffawed at his joke, almost jabbing his cousin with whom he shared the "inside joke".

Kankuro sweatdropped. Hinata looked embarassed.

"Neji-san, what are you doing here? And eavesdropping is ruder than pointing!" Hinata reprimanded the man who looked older than her.

"I was training, as usual. Not far off, I saw two figures sitting in a deserted park, and I didn't care. But I suddenly notice that one person has a chakra signature akin to my cousin's. Which causes me to wonder what an unidentified _male_ is doing with her." Neji said, a small frown creasing his smooth brow.

The figures in question gulped nervously, feeling for all the world, like two scolded children.

"Being a member of a branch family, I couldn't allow the heir to the main household to be hurt, now could I?"

Now Hinata knew he was talking out of his ass. The so called 'family-feud' had been sorted long ago, a little after the Chuunin exams.

"Neji-san-"

"Do not interrupt, Hinata!" the brown-haired Jounin (not Kanky-kun, obviously!) said abruptly, sounding annoyed. "Is this what Hanabi and you were speaking of that day?!"

"I...er.."

"Well?"

"Yes, but-"

"No arguments. Kiba and Naruto are pathetic at whispering, it's easy to hear them talking a mile away!" the older Hyuuga snorted. "But idiocy aside, how could you commit such a despicable act?! You _knew_ you're bethrothed, couldn't you...preserve your modesty for that man?"

"Nii-san, I am not bethrothed! My marriage might have been attempted to be arranged, but I certainly have NOT betrayed any man!" Hinata burst out.

Kankuro smiled at her, under the cover of the black night. It was at times like these, during his short acquaintance with her, that he enjoyed hearing her speak. Her stammering could get annoying in large doses, but every now and then she burst out of her shell and showed a wonderful, strong side of herself he enjoyed watching in action.

"Oh, of course! That totally erases your mistakes, does it not? Be quiet and argue no more! Either marry him-" the shy girl's cousing pointed a quivering finger at the cowering Kankuro, who shrank into the shadows, "-or let me wipe out his existence!"

"NO!" the brunettes (discluding Neji. Duh.) shouted together.

"..." Neji waited.

"No way! I can't marry her!" Kankuro shouted, desperately. His outburst both saddened and relieved Hinata.

_**Surely the idea cannot be SO utterly repulsive? But I suppose he's right...we barely know each other.**_

"Yes brother, please don't force him to!" she sided with him.

"Very well then. Prepare yourself for battle, Kankuro-san." Neji warned, striking a pose. Um...a fighting pose.

Kankuro and Hinata shared a despairing look. Hinata was sad and scared, Kankuro upset. A few seconds into their silence, their eyes met and came to a joined decision. He groaned and nodded and she sighed in response.

"Alright. B-but it is y-your d-duty to convince F-Father!" she muttered under his breath.

Neji smirked, and Kankuro hated the smug triumph on his face.

"I knew you'd see things my way. Now, let us make haste. We have a wedding to arrange!"

____________________ --A few days later, at the Hyuuga Mansion-- ____________________

Hinata looked at the gathering downstairs nervously. Almost all her direct family members were present, and a few branch members. So were Kankuro and his brother, Gaara.

"Fuckin' unreal, eh?" an amused voice rang out behind her.

"Yes, I can't believe Neji-niisan managed to convince Father to consider the marriage! This isn't what I want, Hanabi, help me!"

"Relax, it's not gonna happen. You seen your prospective groom properly? He's clumsier than Naruto! He's knocked over the tea and a few plants already." the younger girl laughed at the memory. "He's such a douchebag, there's no way Papa's gonna agree!"

"I-if you say so..."

"Let's go down, you're not lucky enough to spy from behind walls all day!"

Hinata and Hanabi were dressed similarly in plain white Hyuuga robes, Hinata's hair was open while Hanabi's was tied back. The maids who helped them dress up, said that they must look plain and presentable. Make-up and other specialities were for the wedding. One of the older maids put lipstick and a hint of liner so that 'The man wouldn't run away immediately'.

Needless to say, that made Hinata's day.

"Ah, you're here. Sit." Hiashi looked up when the sisters walked into the room.

Kankuro avoided her gaze studiously, so she kept her head bent as she walked, accompanied by her sister who glared and winked around at the different people, depending on who they were.

Shino, Kankuro and Kiba got winks. All the Hyuuga got glares. Gaara got a blank look, which he returned with a **blank-er** look.

"We actually were planning on arranging a marriage for Hinata with Neji here, or some other man within the clan." Hiashi began and Hinata looked up startled.

"Eeeewww...that is SO incestuous. These old farts are SO gross." Hanabi whispered and Hinata nodded, catching Neji's eye and glaring at him. He atleast had the decency to blush.

Hinata felt angry, and for once, this was the emotion causing her skin to color. Neji wasn't as concerned as she'd thought - he'd also had his own interests behind it all! Not wanting to marry her.

"But, now we have a proposal from the Kazekage himself. It would be wise to consider such a union, which is why I invited you all here." the girls' father continued.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-sama?" Kankuro timidly spoke.

Every old man in the room blinked to attention, but leaned back again once they figured the boy was speaking to _Hiashi_ not just any other Hyuuga.

"Gaara is the Kazekage, I'm his brother. The one proposing marriage." Hinata felt a little hurt when he continued to avoid her, and refused to even speak her name. That was plain rude.

"Ah, well, that is not bad either, is it?" Hiashi looked around, ignoring everyone's opinion. "It is a respectable family, Hinata is getting old, and so we must hasten."

"...of course." Kankuro looked disturbed.

The meeting was over an hour long, and the elders agreed that Kankuro was a suitable husband for their heiress and that she _was_ getting really old. So old, in fact, that the wedding was to be in a week. As soon as possible, they had said.

_**They fear that he'll call it off if he gets to know me any better...**_

Hinata walked their guests to the gates, her head hurt and she was incredibly sad. Why, she knew not. They kept silence till they reached the gates, then Gaara bid her farewell while Kankuro ignored them both, opting to glare at the horizon.

"Uh...Kankuro-san?" she stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"...arigatou-gozaimasu."

"For what?" he scoffed and strode off.

Hinata watched them leave. She knew he didn't want to be stuck married to a girl like her, it was clear in his eyes. She liked him, a lot, but it wasn't easy to forget Naruto. It had been over 16 years of crushing on him and it wasn't easy at all. To make matters worse, he still had no idea he would be a father in 8 months.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked it! Now, either press the green button or wait till the end of Ch-7!!! I hope you guys review!!! I love them!!!**

***Hands out virtual brownies***

**Enjoy!!! ^_^**

**PS: I FUCKIN' LOVED CH-448!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS SO SAD AND AWESOME!!!!!!!!! I ALMOST CRIED!!!!!!! IT WAS....SO...*Sigh*!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I did a double update!!! Is anyone proud of me?!**

**Inner Me:**** Yosh! You are so awesome and wonderful, all who read your story fall in love with the amazing author-ess!!!**

**Oute Me:**** Thanks dude...I love you too.**

**GUYS LOOK! MY INNER SELF TALKS LIKE LEE! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?!!??!!**

**Yeah, yeah, ignore me. The story's RIGHT there *points*...R&R please?!! Oh, and the 'surprise' is at the bottom. You can see it before reading, it may even help with your visualisation...no spoilers there! I hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm a Japanese male named Masashi Kishimoto, there's no way I can own Naruto.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CH - 7**

The morning of Hinata's wedding foretold that the rest of the day would be a pretty one. It was spring in Konoha, how could it NOT be pretty?

The ceremony was to be a small one held in Hyuuga compound, both sides agreed on less pomp and show. There were some chairs arranged in rows for the groom's and bride's sides. the guests looked happy, a wedding was a joyful occasion. Everyone was happy. Except two people.

The bride and groom.

Hinata looked out the window, trying desperately to control her emotions. Her friends were there with her in the room, helping her get ready, even though she didn't need it.

Hanabi sat on the window-sill looking lazily at the excited girls, wearing an orange kimono and had her hair loose. She was a tomboyish girl, rarely dressing up, but the occasion demanded it.

Ino, wearing a purple kimono, did the bride's hair and make-up, everyone agreed it was a fabulous job.

Sakura walked around in her red yukata and did whatever Ino told her to.

Tenten had tried sitting helping out, but as soon as she'd got Hinata's hair looking like Minnie Mouse's, Ino restricted her from entering within 2 metres of the pale girl, who was being dolled up for something she didn't care about. So now, she was sitting in her white qipao with Hanabi and playing something which included close-range weapon attacks and dodging them with clothes intact and untorn.

Within minutes, everyone was done, ready and hurrying the bride to the where the ceremony was to be held. As she walked down the makeshift aisle, Hinata felt a sense of impending doom. This wasn't how she'd imagined her wedding...this wasn't the groom she'd dreamt of...and the emotions were far from the exhilerating joy she had expected to feel. But then again, life wasn't always what one expected.

During the short, 30 minute ceremony, she could feel her groom's discomfort as he shifted his weight from leg to leg. Her heart dropped lower than it had earlier. He wanted to do this far less than she did. It was almost as though he...resented her. For...what? She couldn't fathom.

"I..I do," she muttered sadly, when it was her turn, sneaking glances at her stoic husband (to-be). He clenched his fist, she noted.

_**He must have been hoping for me to say no. Haha.**_

The rest of the ridiculous charade passed by quickly, the exchange of vows and rings complete, they were "given permission" to kiss. Before doing so, the couple looked out at their guests together, involuntarily. It was as though they were both thinking the same thing.

Hinata caught sight of Naruto who was smiling at her as if she were his own sister that he was marrying off. He was sitting on the groom's side, as were almost all the other males (except Shino, Neji and Kiba). Tears welled behind her eyelids, but she blinked rapidly, forcing them back. The man she loved was HAPPY that she was getting married to someone else.

Shikamaru was asleep next to his glowing newly-wed wife, who winked at Kankuro. He glared at her and turned to his brother. Gaara merely ignored him and concentrated on getting his arm around Matsuri from behind the bench. The old yawning trick. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

They turned to each other, both taking a deep breath. The crowd held its breath and let it out in a sigh the moment the newlyweds' lips touched. Kankuro shivered. Just a mere second of feeling her lips against his own, and he was putty. Hinata felt an electric jolt but repressed it the moment she felt his shudder.

_**Honestly, someone needs to tell me how repulsive I am! I hate this pity thing...**_

Nevertheless, she blushed and resisted the urge to pull him in for a deeper kiss. She had been feeling more attracted to him, but she told herself it was because he was a man. The only man with whom she'd been intimate. It was an uncomfortable knowledge.

"Let's go." the groom said gruffly, motioning for her to follow as he made his way down the aisle, in an obvious hurry. She hurried after him but they came to a halt when their path was blocked by a photographer. Kankuro ran a hand through his hair, his face paint not covering his irritation.

"Smile please." the old man said in a monotone. He obviously couldn't care less whether they smiled or not.

"Whatever," Kankuro rolled his eyes and stood stiffly next to his wilting bride. He made no attempt to smile and she didn't want to either, not with the way she was feeling.

"Hina-chan!" Ino called as soon as they'd made their escape from the photographer.

"Yes?" she called back.

"It's time to throw the bouquet, like the Western custom!" the blonde replied excitedly, glancing over at Chouji who blushed and grinned.

"But Ino-!"

"Come on!" the Yamanaka had already reached them and was tugging the unwilling girl along. "It'll just take a second!"

"Go on, I don't care." Kankuro replied rudely to her beseeching look and walked off without a backward glance.

Had he been a person she cared more strongly for, tears would be flowing freely by this point. But Hinata just felt a hollow pain swallow her chest as she followed her excited friend to...wherever she was leading her.

_**Another person who can add me to their list of grievances, I suppose...**_

____________________ --That night, the Hyuuga Mansion-- ____________________

"Kankuro, this is your room. Hina's is next door. I hope you guys haven't fought, because Hinata told me that maybe you would prefer to be away from her." Hanabi looked at him. She didn't glare, she didn't yell, she just waited for his reply. He sighed and scrached his neck.

"Hanabi-chan, we haven't fought. How can we, when your sister's a person as sweet as THAT?!" he laughed uncomfortably. "But it's hard for us both. She didn't want to marry me, I think she's in love with Naruto? As for me, I never wanted to marry and get tied down. I suppose I partially blame her for taking away my freedom."

"Freedom?" Hanabi snorted. "That's sad for you, but it doesn't explain why you were so damn rude to her all day..."

"I'm trying to make her hate me, if she doesn't already. Then we'll divorce and go our seperate ways!" he admitted. "It's better for us both."

"I would laugh if you weren't so adorably earnest about this idiotic idea. I won't discourage you. Try your best to make my sister hate you." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "But you better not make her cry while you're at it. I don't promise not to kick your ass if it happens."

"What?! I would never-!" the purple-faced (literally!) ninja was surprised.

"Promise me." his sister-in-law was suddenly dead serious and _looking_ at him. He wondered if that was one of her methods of a silent kill.

"I promise I will never make her cry. But," he smiled. "Isn't the father or brother supposed to make this speech?"

"Father doesn't give a shit. Neji is...busy." She answered vaguely. He raised his eyebrow. "With TenTen..."

"Ah. Hehe." he winked at her and she was amiable again.

They made small talk for a few minutes. He told her that they were leaving before noon the next day, and she nodded absently.

"You better make sure she doesn't harm herself tomorrow. Keep her healthy and all...don't overwork her too much."

"I may have to be a teensy-weensy bit harsh on her," he began pleadingly. "The hate-me plan!"

"Ah, okay. But seriously, not too much. It may harm her in the long run, you know."

"How?"

"Wow, you ARE an idiot." the girl younger than him shook her head. "Anyway, Ja ne!"

The brunette stared at the door she'd just exited through, long after she'd gone. His mind was whirring a little, but he wasn't able to answer the question niggling at his brain:

"Why am _**I**_ the idiot?"

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So?! What'd ya'll think?!?! Can I write beautifully or what?! Lol! Ne, just kidding, I know I suck!!! Haha!**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own anything in these links. They're solely the property of the people in them or the ones who created them. I'm NOT a plagiarist!!! :D**

**Anyway, these links are my surprise. Don't roll your eyes please?! Oh, and remove the spaces to open the links...I hope you guys open these links! I know it's troublesome, but do try. ****There was some problem with them...they didn't open. So I edited them, I hope they open now. Please remove the small dashes between **jpg **and **png **too or they won't open.**

**1. Hanabi: **ht tp:// w w w . old shanghai online .c o m/womens/womensclothing/ kimono_brocade /emblem/largerview/b-kimono-emblem(L) - orange - 600 . j-p-g

**2. Ino: **ht tp:// students . eng . fiu . edu/ ~ jfunk / images / anime/rei_kimono_ 512 . j-p-g

**3. Sakura: **ht tp:// media . photo bucket .c o m/ image/ haruno%20sakura%20in%20a%20kimono / wolflover _ 08 _ 2008 /Sakura - kimono . j-p-g

**4. TenTen:** ht tp: // w w w . china today. c o m/culture/china . clothes / . j-p-g

**5. Temari:** ht tp : // image. blog. livedoor . jp / auberginefleur / imgs/8/ d/ 8d7ab35e . j-p-g

**6. Kankuro: **ht tp: // fc00 . deviantart . com/ fs27/ f/2008 /125/4 /e/ Kankuro_Sabaku_no_by_Sunaki Sabaku no . p-n-g

Things to watch out for:

1. TenTen's is without the frill thing...unless you like that.

2. In Kankuro's link, after removing the spaces, there might appear a '%20' between the words 'SunakiSabakuno' after you hit 'enter'. Just erase that, and it'll open. Try it...He's HOT.

3. I've made some changes in the story too, but they're nothing major, so don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated !!!! Is anyone rejoicing??!?! Haha!! I'm SO funny! XD!!**

**Bah! Whatever...I'm really depressed because the haircut I've been anticipating for so lonf went horribly wrong and now I'm stuck looking like a man-child!!!! Tell me, how can you possibly ask for a short blunt cut (with bangs) and end up with a BOYCUT?! Atleast I got the fringes...SO fuckin' annoyed, seriously!**

**Now I have to go to a wedding with HOT Scottish guys...looking like a nerdy Indian version of them!!!! :'-( I hate my life...I'll continue the sob story at the bottom, so keep your eyes peeled!!! :D**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter -8**

"Goodbye Father, Nii-san. I'll see you again soon...?" Hinata bid her family farewell with minimal tears in her eyes, Kankuro noticed.

It was strange how disfunctional, yet close knit this clan was. He was standing a small way off from the gathering of Hyuugas at the gate, but could clearly see what was happening. Every single Hyuuga present, male or female, was standing still, unsmiling and uncaring. He cringed at their obvious dislike of this girl, his wife.

_**What's she going to do after we divorce? Will they even accept her once she returns...?**_

He was worried for her. He saw how strong she was, but also her weaknesses. She put everything she had into gaining acceptance from those around her. A people pleaser, of sorts. She was finished with the goodbyes and was walking toward him now.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked and noticed her hesitation. "Is there anyone you haven't said 'bye' to, yet?"

"I...uh, w-wanted to see Ha-nabi and my teammates and Na-Naruto-kun..." she whispered. He almost didn't hear her voice break on Naruto's name. His throat tightened with annoyance and he didn't have a clue why.

"We'll see them on our way out, okay?" He'd be mean to her later, she was a bit shook up right now.

"They're actually w-waiting f-for us nearby." she offered. He repeated his offer patiently.

She nodded gratefully and followed him out of the Hyuuga Compound. Moving quickly, they reached the spot where Hanabi, Kiba and Shino were waiting for them. There was also a beautiful woman with crimson eyes Kankuro recognized from his wedding day, standing next to them, with a toddler near her legs. Hinata ran over to them.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei...I-I don't know w-what to say." Saying that she prompty burst into tears and was pulled into a group hug.

"It's alright Hinata, we'll visit you as much as possible. And you can visit too!" Kiba comforted her, rubbing her back. Shino had an arm around her and was whispering in her ear. Kurenai was smiling through her tears and the child hugged Hinata's legs.

"Don't go, nee-chan!" the child cried. It was obviously close to her.

Kankuro was feeling uncomfortable, crying women were pathetic. Temari never cried. Except when their mother died, but she was just a kid then. She didn't cry when their father died. He preferred that. Thankfully, he couldn't see the woman, she was hidden by hair (lots of it!), two huge guys and a tall woman. Kankuro did not like crying women. So he focused on the kid, trying to guess it's gender. It wasn't obvious, much like Neji, except when you saw Neji's face you knew it was a man. With this kid it was different - it looked feminine from one angle and masculine from another. It was just an incredibly cute kid, one of those that you knew would be really good-looking after growing up.

Rolling his eyes, he mentally shrugged. It wasn't his business , he didn't care anyway, and he didn't even _like_ kids. Pests.

It took time for Hinata to gather herself, and when she was done; she wiped away her tears and hugged each person there for a solid 10 minutes each. Hanabi was looking stoic and angrily stubborn, but the moment her sister hugged her, she allowed a few silent tears to glide down her cheek.

"You better visit and take care of yourself!" she scolded her older sister, voice shaky. "And get OVER...-whisper-...you're MARRIED now!"

Kankuro strained his ears, but wasn't able to hear the some parts. Get over what? ...or whom?

A few more minutes later, the group had reached the gates of Konoha. Many more people had joined the ranks, mostly the remaining rookies. TenTen had dragged Neji along despite the fact that he'd already bid her farewell; Lee was there of his own free will, because he liked Hinata. Even the Ino-Shiko-Cho group turned up accompanied by Naruto and Sakura. Everyone, it seemed, was _very_ fond of the quiet Hyuuga girl. Ino, Sakura and TenTen hugged Hinata and shook Kankuro's hand playfully. The men nodded to each other...except Lee and Naruto.

"KANKURO-SAN, I ADMIRE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS! HINATA-SAN, MAY YOU HAVE MANY MORE YOUTHFUL BABIES!" shouted Lee, glomping the two.

"Yeah, and you better not hurt Hinata-chan, EVER, I mean it Kankuro! You'll have to deal with the present and soon-to-be Hokage!" Naruto added, glaring and smiling alternately.

"...soon-to-be, I would suppose is YOU, Naruto." the blonde beamed. "Why would Lady Tsunade want to deal with me?"

"Coz' Tsunade-baachan LOVES Hinata! Sakura's the main medic, but EVERYONE likes Hinata anyway! Just look at how cute she is!" He ended, in a manner akin to a woman referring to a baby. Hinata blushed and hung her head; Kankuro frowned and wondered why.

"Shut up, you're embarassing her, Naruto!" Ino stepped in front of Hinata protectively, and the other kunoichi shielded her as well. Some of the guys stood more alert.

By now Kankuro had a vague idea that Hinata liked Naruto. And everyone knew. So everyone protected her, without saying anything that could rile her 'husband' up. They thought he wouldn't like to know about her 'true affections'.

He wanted to laugh. He didn't care about the indigo-haired kunoichi in _that_ way. She was GREAT, but it was a bit hard to have feelings like that, having NO experience with women. He didn't know how they felt and how HE felt around them. Most girls he'd been around never showed interest in him and vice-versa. There was nothing special about them to give them a second glance. Temari and Matsuri were the two main women in his life - both retarded in their own way.

Temari had managed to hide a 3-year relationship (with Shikamaru) from both her brothers, so he didn't know what women in love looked like, much less a man. She'd always been like a bitch with anger management problems.

Matsuri on the other hand was pretty nice at first, but soon turned into a raving fangirl. So much for true love having nothing to do with power. But Gaara seemed to like her, was in two minds about her. They'd see how things turned out.

____________________ --Later that day, Far away from Konoha-- ____________________

"We'll set up c-camp here t-tonight."

Hinata's soft voice broke through their silent run. Kankuro stopped and turned around. He made the decisions - it was part of the 'quick divorce' plan.

"Not yet. _I'll _decide when we-" he began, commandingly [**A/N:** Is that even a word?]

"It's going to rain for awhile. Might as well be prepared before it starts s-so we won't get soaked w-while putting our t-tents up." she interrupted softly.

"The sky is clear! It's late, it's going to be dark soon and I want to cover as much distance as we can to get home sooner!" he argued.

"But I s-saw the clouds traveling he-" she began but was cut off by a soft, dangerously silky voice.

"We'll stop here tonight."

And so it was. They all set about doing their work and Hinata gave a small, grateful smile to Gaara for helping her. He merely shrugged. Nobody argued with Gaara for two reasons:

1) Hinata didn't say anything because he was helping her.

2) Kankuro didn't because Gaara was his Kazekage...plus, he was pissed about not being able to travel with Matsuri.

Hinata went from tent to tent, giving them the boxed lunches that the Hyuuga maids had packed for them. One for each day they spent in travel, each labeled with a number. For each day there were different meals, chosen in order of the time they took to rot.

"Domo..." Gaara mumbled, accepting the wooden box with a curious look.

Hinata smiled and bowed before saying softly, "I h-hope you like t-the food, Gaara-sama. Good night!"

She went into Kankuro's tent a little hesitantly.

"Ano...Kankuro-san, h-here's some dinner...I a-asked them to p-pack some for us. Please eat...goodnight!" she bowed and quickly crawled out of the tent.

"Arigatou," she heard the brown-haired man inside the tent mutter. She smiled and hurried back to her own tent.

_**Maybe this marriage won't be so bad after all! We could just be friends, if that's what he wants...**_

When she awoke the next morning, it seemed the puppeteer had become even colder than before. She sighed. Perhaps she was wrong.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Uh, yeah, so where was I? Hmm...YEAH! Chapter - 450!!! NOT GOOD FOR MY RAGE!!! Being a NaruHina fan, I am slowly going into depression, that's all I'll say for those who haven't been coerced into reading the manga by their older brothers...**

**I hope you liked this chapter...this fic will become **_**slightly **_**darker in the upcoming chapters. Very hard to squeeze in humour when you feel like shit and all the choco-chip ice-cream's finished...**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews, but ahem...where ARE you guys? I realise that you people have something I lack (A Life) but c'mon!!! Don't bail out on me...keep reviewing, please? **^_^**

I got some new reviewers, and some old ones are still staying loyal to this story and...***sniffle***...ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU!!!!** :'-)**

**Itachi's Only Love,** now called** Chibi Angel of the Uchiha: **Thank you so, so much for sticking with this crazy story and it's crappy updating schedule!!! Many thanks and apologies!!

**winterkaguya: **You're a new reviewer, and a great person to talk to online! Thanks for checking out my story and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! :D

**SinShu:** You're still here! Thanks for reviewing! I'll try not to be depressed...not too hard when I get such great feedback from you and the others!!! *Hugs*!!

**Rhiannon Renegade:** Thank you! I hope you liked the 8th chapter...

**Likes To Smile: **Well, I already replied to your review, but I'd like to thank you again! So...thank you! :D

For those who faved and kept it on alert - many thanks!!! I can't believe someone actually added me to their favourite Author list! SO unexpected and made me giddily happy!!! Also, special thanks to **ABitOHoney**!!! Totally love your reviews!

Onto the new chapter!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter - 9**

The next few days passed by quickly. They reached the Village Hidden in the Sand and were greeted with a loud roar of joy from the people. Hinata shied away from the attention they showered on her and hid behind Kankuro who was laughing with some of the ninja he knew. Apparently the Sand villagers were overjoyed at the consecutive marriages of the Kazekage's siblings and felt bad that they couldn't partake in the joyous occasion with their beloved leaders, so they welcomed them back with showers of flower petals and garlands.

A few weeks after Hinata had moved into the huge building that the Sand Siblings called home, she began to like the comfort loneliness offered. The lull and quiet of the dark expanse of the desert appealed to her, even though she loved Konoha for it's leafy foliage. There was something magical in the wind, she felt.

Her skin remained pale as ever, despite frequent exposure to the strong sun that lit the desert. She often joked about it with Gaara, who was equally pale and didn't rebuff her attempts at conversation. He just gave her a small smile, replied quietly and ate the food she cooked every evening. He was her only company in the house after dark.

During the day, she would train hard behind the house so as to not burn, and sometimes sent letters to her friends. She was grateful that the morning sickness had not rendered her useless yet. She didn't get actual vomiting, just a wave of nausea in the morning. She still hadn't told anyone about it and didn't want to be caught by her husband if she happened to fall prey to it.

It was her second month of pregnancy and she had begun to read more and more medical books in the sanctuary of her room. Kankuro had politely shown her her new lodgings and disappeared. She found out that the much dreaded morning sickness occured around the 2nd week and lasted till the 12th for most women, then disappeared. Perhaps she could begin her training again after the spell finished?

_____________________ --A month later-- _____________________

Hinata was becoming increasingly worried. It was well past her 12th week and the nausea seemed to worsen. At one point, the vomit had actually choked her on its way out and scared her shitless. That was the first time she'd puked, and the fact that it was so late frightened her. Her belly was also not very prominent, in fact, it was almost as flat as it was before...everything. Pictures from the pregnancy books told her to panic, to consult a doctor, but she couldn't bring herslef to do so. Until she told Kankuro, she wouldn't tell anyone else, she had decided.

Her hand shook as she dressed that evening. Kankuro was going to have dinner with her for the first time and she prayed fervently that she would be healthy and wouldn't pass her food up. Tonight was the night she told him. She had bathed and dressed with care, she wanted to appear happy for her husband. She wore a simple off-white summer dress, with sleeves that reached below her elbow and whose hem reached a respectable knee-length. She let her hair down, nights in the desert were cool.

Hurrying down the stairs, she found Gaara already at the table, licking his finger. He looked up as she entered and slid his hand under the table nonchalantly.

"Sneaking previews?" she teased the Kazekage boldly. His cheeks tinged with pink, but he looked as blank as ever.

"It's good," he complimented her quietly. She laughed and his color returned.

"Did you a-ask Matsuri-chan t-to come to dinner?" she asked, sitting next to him. "Please tell me you did!"

"I tried." he said and her face fell.

"She is crazy a-about you and YOU're scared to ask her over for d-dinner with the family? Why can't you just tell her?!" Hinata groaned, pitying her brother-in-law. She was comfortable in his company and didn't stutter much.

"She is a kunoichi." he stated.

"Really?" she asked, mocking surprise. "That changes everything then!" she smiled to blunt the sarcastic edge to her voice.

They chatted for awhile amiably, talking about all the paperwork he needed to do and how boring it was. She looked out the window for the nth time that night.

"Ano...Gaara-kun," she mumbled. "Let's eat dinner, I don't think Kankuro-san is coming tonight."

"...hn." he agreed after ages of staring at her.

They ate in silence and she tried her best to control her tears. Kankuro had _smiled_ when he told her to prepare a dinner for them. He'd promised he would come. He had started avoiding her less and seemed to enjoy her company when they helped out Gaara with his official duties.

Dinner was finished within minutes, neither taking second helpings.

"I'll wash the dishes, Gaara-kun. You should rest." she said quietly, taking his plate away without waiting. "And try giving her flowers. She might like them."

She couldn't bear letting Gaara go to bed thinking that she was mad at him. Even if he wasn't, she wanted to help him out anyway.

She didn't clear the table, instead she left a note for her purple-faced husband, just in case he hadn't eaten. Switching off all the lights, she dragged her feet upstairs to her room and lay down on the bed, not bothering to change.

_-_-_-_

Kankuro sneaked into the silent building a few minutes after Hinata went to bed. He sighed gratefully that he didn't have to face her. He didn't like the fact that she was a wonderful person who was as innocent as a kid...the fact that just by looking into her eyes, he got weak-kneed and he hated that he liked spending time with her.

So he'd missed the dinner on purpose, opting to watch from a safe distance.

He couldn't help the pangs of jealousy that stung him each time she laughed at something Gaara said. The very fact that Gaara didn't _intend _on making her laugh but managed to anyway hurt too. She clammed up around him, so it was hard to be obnoxious with her. Also, with her new protector, Gaara around...not such a good idea.

He padded softly to the dining room. The table was still set, but for one. Walking over to it, he found a note propped up against the rice bowl. Reading the short message it held, guilt welled up in him, threatening to choke. Tearing it quickly, he threw it into the bin, as though the guilt would vanish with the bits of paper. His appetite had been lost, so he packed up the food and kept it in the refridgerator.

He hurried up the stairs to his room, wanting nothing more than to jump into bed. Passing by her door, which was slightly ajar, he found himself being pulled by an invisible force to peek through the opening and see the Hyuuga girl. He didn't know why and he didn't care. Peering through the crack, he felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his feet. His throat went dry and fists clenched. He didn't need to see _that_. Breathing deeply, he scuttled down the hall to his own room and hopped into bed after tearing off his jumpsuit.

He'd seen his wife sprawled out on her side, shoulders heaving, face red. The tears that fell from her eyes appeared to burn them, for her eyes were rimmed with red. She fisted away the tears and began sobbing quietly again. Had it been just month ago that he had wanted to flee at the very sound of a sniffle? The reaction that the sight of her crying face had elicited was anything but. He'd wanted to storm into the room, wipe away the tears that threatened to dehydrate her and hug away the pain, which ironically _he_ had caused. He wanted to apologize and say it would never happen again...but that was a privelege for normal married couples. He wanted that with her, but knew it would only cause her pain. Marriage to a stranger, he remembered her saying, would NEVER gain her affections. He was a stranger and he was **not **gaining her affections. Thinking back to the small note she left him, he cringed. Was she really "His"?

_____________________ --__**Hinata's Note**__-- _____________________

_Dear Kankuro-san,_

_Gaara-kun and I waited for you, but you didn't come home as early as we expected. You must have been very busy, and if I sound accusing, I apologize. I thought that since Gaara-kun needs to wake up early in the morning, he needed lots of rest. So I suggested we eat while the food was warm. It was my idea, please do not be angry that we didn't wait long enough. I have left your favourite miso-soup in the oven so it's still hot when you eat. I hope you enjoy the food, and that you forgive me for being unable to stay up long enough to greet you. Oyasuminasai..._

_Yours,_

_Hinata._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Liked it? Then review please!! It gives me this...warm, fuzzy feeling inside and makes me grin like an idiot. Which I am, but a ROMANTIC, CORNY, EVER-UPDATING idiot, so you **_**must**_** love me. You'll get the warm, fuzzy feeling when you review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I got SO MANY REVIEWS!!! Six for one chapter exceeds everything else I've ever received!!! (Okay, you well-known-awesome-authors - Stop laughing at my pathetic score!) ****Anyway, thank you all SO much...I was laughing and singing (I always sing anyway, but...) and I did a little jig! Hehe! LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
WINTERKAGUYA - I updated, woman! Happy now!?**

**jenniebennie****, ****Likes To Smile****, ****SinShu****, ****Lennington****, ****Chibi Angel of the Uchiha,**** flora236 and winterkaguya:**

Domo-arigatou minna-san!!! Love you guys for your support and awesome feedback!!! It makes my day, thank you!!! *GLOMPS* I'm sorry for taking away the humour and the random fluff, but my inspiration is like all dramatic right now! Soon it will be excruciatingly corny and you will attempt to kill me over the keyboard. Just a warning, :D!

**For all those who Favourited the story and me...hehe, I'm blushing people! Also for the Story Alerts...makes me feel like I'm doing something good! So thanks to all my reviewers and readers...love you guys! ...the reviewers a little more, though, sorry! ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**Look I got boobs! That means...I'm NOT a guy! Which also means...*drumroll* I don't own _**Naruto**_!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter - 10**

Gaara had come home one evening with the news that the Council members thought it was disrespectful of the brother of the Kazekage to marry a kunoichi from another village; much less _in_ her village itself! They demanded that the couple repeat their vows, informally, in front of the villagers. By informally, they meant get married traditionally - Suna style. A week had passed since then, they were renewing their vows in an hour.

It was time for the ceremony and some local girls and kunoichi had helped her dress up. She was wearing a copper coloured gown, full sleeved and high necked and figure molding (much to her dismay!). Her eyes had been done up the traditional Sand way, kohl applied by a feather. She had asked the girls to leave her make-up to the bare minimum, as she wasn't comfortable with so much. They relented, but not after dusting her high cheekbones with soft, golden powder. The dress was surprisingly cool and airy, not as hot as she'd imagined. The fact that it was made ENTIRELY from two layers of net and fine linen helped.

Hinata sighed. She didn't want so much fuss. It was like a repeat of a bad episode in a drama, except it was louder and more annoying the second time because you knew the parts which you hated. She was waiting in the make-shift tent barely a 5 minute walk from the podium where she would say, "I do," yet again...without meaning the words.

"Hinata-sama, it is time." a tall, skinny blonde appeared at the "door" of the tent, bowing.

"I'm ready," was all that she said as she stood up and walked out gracefully.

She was nearing the ceremonial grounds when a small hand grabbed her elbow. She turned with a sudden jerk, surprised at the contact.

"Hi!" Matsuri winked at he. "Here's a good luck charm for you," She reached out and dabbed some cold liquid behind her ears and on her throat.

"Eh?! Um...w-what did you ju-" Hinata asked, startled.

"Kankuro loves blueberries!" the tiny brunette explained. "Since it was too late to give you the bath salts, I got you some blueberry scented perfume and-"

"...and? Mph!" Hinata was even more shocked. Matsuri had leapt forward and smeared balm on her lips.

"W-what is wrong with y-you?!" she asked loudly, staring at the grinning brown-haired kunoichi.

"Blueberry flavoured lip-balm." she held up a small tube. "Colourless. BUT it smells like blueberries and tastes like them and makes your lips SHINE!"

Hinata was getting late for the "wedding" so she smiled tightly at the short girl who obviously thought Hinata to be in love with her husband.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu," she murmured. She _was_ grateful. Her lips were feeling a tad dry.

She then proceeded to run to her groom who was dressed in a black male kimono, with faint purple threads running through it. Her heart caught in her throat as she neared him - he was so handsome! His face was not obscured by purple paint and she was able to appreciate his strong jaw and firm cheekbones properly.

She smiled tentatively at him and he nodded briskly at her, motioning to the old man before them to begin the ceremony.

**--Kankuro's POV--**

He didn't want to feel this way. The day was pleasanty cool, but he was beginning to perspire, even in those light clothes. It was all her fault for being so damn gorgeous. How were his hormones supposed to react when they saw her in that _tight_ dress that showed off her curves; curves he didn't want other men to appreciate. As she walked slowly toward him, in that graceful gait that drove him crazy, he noticed something different. She seemed to be the same, but she _looked_ different. She looked...exotic.

Her creamy complexion was tinted with gold. Her cheeks, he saw, were covered with a thin layer of fairy dust! And her eyes, he gulped, were smoldering. Thick black kohl outlining them, enhancing the pearly glow her iris' had. And her lips, he saw as she came closer, were really, _really_ shiny. As in, sexy, appealing, shiny.

She smiled at him, the usual sweetness of it replaced by the smirk of a exotic Goddess. His groin tightened as her arm brushed against his hip. He turned away from her before he embarassed either of them.

The ceremony was going along as planned, boring the lust out of him, and it was finishing soon. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other in slight irritation. He peeked at her through the corner of his eye. She was looking as bored as him! He rejoiced. Till she moved her hair from the back to drape over one shoulder. Then he stiffened. She smelt good...really good. Usually she smelt_ amazing_, but this time a new fragrance penetrated his nostrils. He breathed it in deeply, savouring it. It smelt delicious.

Blueberries.

Hinata's regular fragrance combined with the delicate scent of blueberry bombarded his senses. He wanted to ravish her! More than ever!

The old man said something, he suddenly realized. Something important...OH! It was time for them to...hehe...

OMIGOD! SHE _**TASTES **_OF BLUEBERRIES TOO?! IT'S...It's so good...double whammy-of-something-yummy! **(1)**

**--End POV--**

When the old fart said the kissing-thing, Hinata was prepared for the small peck on the lips that she _knew _would make them tingle for a week. It had happened before. She was however, COMPLETELY unprepared for the small peck to turn into a full-blown kiss! Startled at first, she responded mindlessly; he seemed to suck the breath out of her. His hands cupped her cheeks and hers rested on his shoulders. And DAMN, they felt _good_ under her palms.

They broke apart suddenly. The kiss felt like it was for 20 minutes, even though it had lasted for but one. She felt disoriented and felt a vague sense of satisfaction when she saw Kankuro shake his head lightly as if to clear it, and touch his lips briefly. The crowd applauded them and their performance. The villagers of the Sand Village seemed happy that their Kazekage's siblings had found the love of their lives. They cheered, they laughed, some even cried.

One shouted boldly: "Kazekage-sama! When are we going to see YOU up there?!"

To which Gaara responded by climbing up and standing next to his brother and his wife. The villagers laughed, thinking he was playing them, but Kankuro resisted the urge to smack his head and laugh. Gaara took some things TOO literally!

The walk home was quiet, with both bride and groom pondering the kiss. Gaara was always quiet. Sneaking glances at her husband's face from behind the thick veil of her hair, Hinata felt the oncoming of blushes. Which shocked her because _these_ blushes were the ones that appeared due to Naruto. Due to the object of her...affections? Because of the man she loved. The man she _once_ loved! She mentally corrected herself in shock.

_**I...love Kankuro? Why?! I barely even know him...and he isn't even that nice to me. Well, sometimes he is, but still...**_

She sighed in confusion and raised a hand to her temples, rubbing them lightly. Kankuro looked at the motion, worrying that her head was hurting and wanting those hands on him in less innocent places...

_**He was so cute when he apologized for missing dinner. And SO sincere! Plus, he helps me out a lot...he's so funny and kind...I hate this!**_

"Hinata," Gaara said, snapping her out of the daze she was in.

"Huh?" she replied.

"There is a dinner party tonight, held in honour of your marriage. Kankuro knows where it is. You should both be there by 7 PM." thus saying, he walked off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1) Lol! I got this phrase while I was thinking of something super gay! Yes, Kankuro thinks really gay things...loser. Too bad he's so hot and smexy, ne?!**

**Was the falling in love too sudden? I think so...but I'm not a very good critic of myself, I read and go: "Eh, okay, whatever." I also yell at myself...normal stuff like, "YOU SUCK, HO!"...you know?**

**And if you're wondering about the blueberry thing? Blueberries are kinda indigo-ish (which stands for her hair and his make-up...I mean war-paint! I KNOW it's purple, but there are no purpleberries!) Plus I love blue-berries...**

**It's not given anywhere that the real character loves Miso-soup or blueberries, he just likes them in my story because I was in a hurry to get to the crying scene, happy?**

**The next chapter's sad. I feel upset. :-( **

**Review please...makes me feel better...how did you like the fuzzy feeling, by the way? Nice, aye? *Wiggles eyebrows* Love you guys and thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! I loved reading them and replying to them, and if I didn't reply to some, I'm very sorry. They MAY have got lost in the mail.**

**Now I have an amazing reason for not updating for so long. More like not being **_**able**_** to update. I was visiting my relatives all over India before MOVING to Canada! Yes, I am now an immigrant! So please don't be too angry, and do leave a housewarming review? ^_^**

**LondonAfterMidnight & sunshine-n-kisses: **Thank you both for reviewing! New reviewers are so awesome!!! [Old reviewers are gold too!]

**mangagranatcat: **Er, NO he doesn't like her because she tastes/smells like blueberries. He was just unable to resist because she was looking uber hot and the blueberry-thing. :D

**XxGaarasGirlXx:** Thanks for dropping notes!!! Loved 'em! Btw, "A Twisted Kind of Sane" is awesome! I love the lemons!

**ABitOHoney:** You are as sweet as honey! Sorry, the long break is making me corny! [Also, it's making me rhyme! xD!]

**Everyone who reviewed, favourited and kept my story on alert and also those who took the poll in my profile: DANKA!!! Sorry if I didn't mention your names!!! I love ya'll!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter - 11**

_**I need to tell him! **_

Hinata thought desperately, fighting the waves of nausea that swept over her every few seconds. She was breathing heavily, sweat beading her forehead and dripping down her temples. Her body suddenly jerked and she hit her jaw on the toilet she was leaning over. She fought the urge to cry out in pain, but submitted to the bile rising in her throat and dropped her head over the open pot.

_-_-_-_

_**She's looking paler, more...swollen...more tired too...is she alright?**_

Kankuro noticed, watching his wife prepare breakfast for him. He had long since given up on his plan to be a jerk to her, getting a divorce didn't seem as appealing now. The "freedom" he'd longed for hadn't been taken away and he felt...happier when she was around.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked tentatively. Even though he'd recently discovered he was in love with her, he wasn't sure how she felt toward him. Sure she was nice to him, but she was nice to EVERYONE! It was better to be cautious.

"Eh? Yes, I'm fine..." she trailed off, a vacant look in her eyes. "Here's some muffins."

She put a small plate before him with blueberry muffins **[A/N:** LOL!**]** and a glass of apple juice on the side. He smiled at the muffins; they had smilies drawn on them and resembled him.

"Eh...these are pretty cute!" he grinned. "Thanks, Hina!"

She blushed prettily, smiling, and he was glad there was _some_ colour in her face.

"H-Hina..?" she asked, still blushing.

"Uh, sorry. You don't like me calling you th-"

"NO! It's not that..." she seemed embarassed at her outburst. "I-it's nice."

He grinned sheepishly and blushed too. Her fingers twiddled and his hands rubbed the back of his neck. They were still a bit awkward in each other's company, but were slowly getting over their shyness.

"Kankuro-san?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"I...uh..I h-have s-something to t-tell you." she stammered out.

"What is it?" he was excited. Maybe she would tell him that _she_ hadn't stopped thinking of him since their second kiss (as a married couple, :D) and that she too was in love with him!

She walked over to stand in front of him, looking like a scolded schoolgirl. Granted, a schoolgirl with luscious curves way ahead of her years.

"I-it's...I'm...you remember the reason w-we got m-married?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh huh..." Okay. Maybe not.

"Weeell, I...I'm...ano," she paused. Her hands were trembling, she looked scared, tired and ill. Very vulnerable.

He waited for her to continue, leaning forward to rest on the counter with clasped hands. He noted that her hands were tightly clenched and her head bowed, as if she was ashamed.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

Kankuro was struck dumb. For once in his life, he didn't have a witty retort. His mouth opened and closed like he was saying something, only no sound escaped. Hinata bowed in front of him, feeling tears prick her eyelids, but not allowing them to pass through. _**This was a bad idea!**_

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly.

"S-since the f-first m-month," she replied miserably.

A long silence stretched between them, the tension growing with every passing second.

"Kankuro-san...a-are y-you feeling-" she asked softly, his silence scaring her.

"FOU MONTHS!" he roared. "YOU'VE BEEN PREGNANT FOR FOUR MONTHS AND HAVEN'T TOLD ME?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO COME HOME ONE DAY AND BE SHOWN MY BABY?! HUH?!"

She cringed, "No, no...I-I've been t-trying to...to t-tell you, b-but I w-always ch-chickened o-out in th-the end."

"So after about, half a year you suddenly got the balls to admit that _I_ knocked you up?!" he demanded, standing up and sending the chair flying behind him.

"N-no, I-I didn't mean-"

"You've been parading around in big shirts to cover up the bulge?! You've been acting sweet and innocent uptil now for WHAT?!" he yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" he paused to breathe heavily and asked softly, "Does anyone else know?"

"G-Gaara-k-kun s-saw me several t-times w-while I wa-was ill." she mumbled miserably. "And, Ha-Hanabi knew f-from th-the s-start."

"So they knew and I didn't." he said harshly. "My _**brother**_ knew, while I, the FATHER didn't?!"

"I'm s-sorry, but..." she struggled to gain her composure.

"Why are you telling me now?" he asked suspiciously. "What am I supposed to say? Congratulations? I'm so happy? I can't wait? What do you want me to say, Hinata?"

"I...y-you n-needed to, h-had to know b-because-"

"Oh, I _had_ to? I _needed_ to know? That's why?" his voice suddenly became quiet, his posture looking defeated. "I get it. I'm just...I can't face you right now..."

He left. Just like that. Turned around and walked away from her. She was stunned, glued to her position. She wanted to speak out, tell him to stop, that she loved him. But that would mess things up even more. He might hate her even more for the feelings she held for him. Helplessly, she sunk to the floor. Then the dam broke as despair engulfed her.

_-_-_-_

Kankuro stood before Baki, looking a mess. Baki was concerned, he hadn't ever seen his student so despondent...so morose and hopeless.

"I need a mission. A long one, preferably far from Sunagakure, starting immediately." he demanded.

"Kankuro, what's wrong? You look terrible." Baki touched his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired of having stupid missions with no adventure!" the brunette exclaimed, his lips stretched into a grotesque smile.

"You look like you need it." Baki didn't question him any further. He knew he'd find out in time. "Here, it suits your abilities and requirements."

Kankuro stared at the brown file in his hands. Ten days. Rain Village. Not bad.

"Thanks, Baki."

_-_-_-_

"I'm home," Gaara drawled as he entered the huge mansion. His voice echoed and sounded hollow. His eyes narrowed. Where was Hinata with her usual welcoming smile? Was something wrong? He moved quickly to the kitchen, where he heard sobbing sounds.

"Hinata..." he breathed, staring in shock at the mess before him.

The tall girl was on her knees, crying like he'd never seen anyone cry. Her hair stuck up in places and looked unkempt. She was pale, almost green, and looked like she'd been crying for a long time. Her eyes, were horrible. The pearly-lavender colour had been replaced by red; rimmed with red, bloodshot.

"Gaara..." she spoke his name hoarsely and held out her hands.

Her voice brought him out of his shocked state and he was galvanized into action. Whoever did this to his sister-in-law, would pay dearly. What he didn't know, was that his brother was the culprit.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Did you like it? I'm a bit rusty, sorry! Please drop a review!!! I'm off to watch ****Year One****, guaranteed awesomeness and crack! Jack Black and Michael Cera are the bomb!!!**

**PS: **This chapter, no matter how ridiculous this seems, is dedicated to the late Michael Jackson. May his awesome soul rest in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, ya'll!! I'm sorry I'm late...AGAIN. But c'mon! Those who are reading my SasuSaku fic **_**understand**_**, don't you?! It's a bit tough to juggle things! Plus, there was a birth of another plot bunny in my muse's home! And this one kept hopping on a Shino x Hanabi fic, but I couldn't do that to my waiting readers. I'll do it later, when you guys are busy reading this shit! ^_-**

**For all those who reviewed Ch-11, thank you guys SO much! But come on! You can't blame Kankurou, when neither I nor Hinata do! He's gorgeous and cute and sweet and I will not allow this misplaced anger!**

**Therefore, I present this darn chapter, BEHOLD: the much awaited medical attention showered upon our dear Hyuuga girl!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gaara rushed over to her side and helped her up. Seeing that she was unable to stand, he quickly lifted her into his arms and carried her all the way up the stairs to her room. Placing her gently on the bed, he disappeared. Returning quickly, he popped a thermometer into her mouth. The redhead got a damp cloth and wiped her face with it, then placed another one on her forehead.

She cried brokenly through it all.

She didn't even realize when the doctor came and checked her over. He'd got some machines with him, but mostly cured her with chakra.

"She's running a high fever." he explained to Gaara. "It's bad, because it appears self-induced and is causing harm to the baby."

"The baby is in danger?!" Gaara was worried, it was obvious.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama! There's also a slight problem with its weight. Her belly is far too small, the baby is horrible underweight and tiny."

"What can be done?" he demanded to know.

"Well, I've healed her insides, and given her fluids. It appears stress has reduced her appetite and malnutritioned the child. She needs to eat more, have a healthier environment. I advise lots of rest, regular intake of food and possibly some companionship. She also seemed sad, something you must remedy immediately. Chakra can only help so much, and the fetus needs more care to grow, though it's recovery and growth will be speeded up a little."

Gaara took a moment to digest the information. He nodded and asked the medical team questions which they answered hesitantly, afraid that the truth might trigger off rage. They handed some medicines to him with a parchment with timings written down.

"Thank you, Doctor." Gaara bowed.

"Don't mention it!" the older man smiled. "Gaara-sama, I think you should ask some of her family and friends from Konoha to visit her. Also tell Kankuro-sama that his presence here is important! The main cause of all this is stress and some bad news she must have received recently. Whatever it is, she needs to be cheered up, it'll help her outlook on things."

_-_-_-_

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

She was sitting up in bed, eating the soup he'd made for her. She'd gone out like a light the second the doctors had left and had awoken only a few minutes ago. It was already dark outside. Her physical condition seemed to have improved, but she was still silent. She avoided his blank stare, feeling guilty.

"Where's...Kankuro?" she croaked out.

"He left for a mission earlier today. We can't reach him for the next 10 days." he informed her. "Why were you crying?"

"He's gone?" she looked horrified. "Where?! Why?! It's my fault...I shouldn't have lied!"

"Hinata!" Gaara said calmly, "Tell. Me. What. Happened." She gulped nervously.

"I...I t-told him." she admitted.

"How did he take the news?" he spoke like a shrink.

"V-very badly. He felt h-hurt th-that I didn't tell him ear-earlier..." Gaara sighed.

"I had a feeling. And now he's taken off to the Rain Village for the next 10 days or more."

"N-Nani?!" she whispered, mortified. Her eyes grew haunted. "I drove him to this...he's not thinking clearly...Gaara, he could be careless and die!"

"Even if Kankuro's careless, he won't die. He's too strong for that."

"But-"

"Don't worry about him. He needs time to think, is all." he got up to leave, but turned around at the doorway with a soft smile. "Your friends from Konoha-gakure will be coming in 3 days."

She gasped softly, touched that he did that for her. Her eyes filled with tears once more, but Gaara was already gone. A tear slid down her unblemished skin and she smiled.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Gaara..."

_____________________ --Two days later-- _____________________

"HINATA! How's Kankuro treatin' ya?!" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw her. His grin was infectious and soon, she found herself smiling, despite the sting his foolish words carried.

Kiba, Shino, Naruto and even Sakura had turned up. They said Ino had tried to come, but she was already assigned a mission with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Minna-san..." she murmured, joy threatening to choke her voice. Kiba jumped onto her, avoiding her stomach and clasped his arms around her neck.

"Hey, we missed you." he murmured in her ear and she felt the oncoming of tears yet again. Shino sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, but Hinata knew it was because he was uncomfortable in his new surroundings, not because he didn't want to hug her.

"Hey, lemme at her too, Kiba! Don't take all the love!" Naruto shouted and was pinched by Sakura. It was less painful than her punches, but it was more discreet.

Hinata laughed. Kiba sat beside her, with one arm draped around her shoulders. Sakura's gaze softened as it rested upon the rounding bump at Hinata's front.

"It was you in Ino's flower shop." she stated simply.

Hinata blushed at her comment. "When did you figure it out?"

"At the wedding," Sakura giggled at Hinata's shocked expression. "Ino knew too, but she didn't even tell me! Nobody else knows except us."

The boys looked confused, but Hinata smiled gratefully at the pinkette, who winked back.

"Hinata," a baritone voice startled her. "I need to talk to you."

"What about, Shino?" she asked, turning to face him.

"It's about me and-" he stopped and turned to look at the others who continued to smile obliviously.

"Oh! Right! Come on, Naruto!" Sakura grabbed him by the cuff and dragged him out. "Oi!" Kiba followed them.

"Well," Shino breathed heavily. "It's about me and Hanabi."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Harty-har har! CLIFF-fuckin-HANGER!!! HAHA! I am eeevviillll! And incredibly romantic...how many couples have I added to this story already? ShikaTema, InoCho, ShinoBi, KankuHina, GaaMatsu...dayum, people, I am on FIRE!**

**"Love is Fire!" - that's a gay song that I sing ceaselessly despite the lyrics being unclear to me. R&R please?! For the loove...love is FIRE!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back to relieve you from your pain! Here is the rest of the story...sorry to leave you all hanging on the edge!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapters and all...I really, really appreciate it. Thank you so much for sticking with me...I love you guys!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Huh?" the pregnant brunette looked confused. "What about you both?"

"We kind of...began to meet more often after you left. Hanabi was rather lost without you." he raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to get it.

"Alright...so?" her incredible stupidity was frustrating, but Shino kept his cool.

"Our relationship...is closer now." He looked at her expectantly, not wanting to say the words. She stared back, face as blank as her eyes.

"What are you getting at?!" she threw up her hands as Shino clasped his head between his hands.

"What do you _think_ he's getting at, you dumbshit?!" a husky voice shouted from the door. "WE ARE DATING AND I LOVE HIM!"

"Hanabi?! When did you get here?!" the elder sister leapt out of bed and hugged the slim figure in the doorway.

"I've been here the whole time. I just really had to pee, so I ran straight for the loo before meeting you, sorry." Hanabi admitted sheepishly and her sister laughed.

"Why didn't you t-tell me earlier, though? We _have_ been keeping in touch for the past few m-months..." a note of hurt entered her soft voice.

"I wanted to tell you, but only face-to-face! It's pretty big news for me, ne?" Hanabi laughed and grabbed Shino by the shoulders. He reached up and clasped her hand. A small, sweet gesture, without going overboard with the corniness. And it made Hinata's heart ache with a tinge of envy.

"Alright. I understand. I'm so jealous of you, 'Nabi!" she smiled sadly. "I wish we were as happy as you two."

Shino straightened up, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing too big," Hinata waved her hand in the air, lying. "We just had a tiny fight, because I got myself sick."

Hanabi grinned, sensing her sister's hurt, "Aw, isn't that sweet! He's so worried about you!" Shino tried to voice his concern but Hanabi said, "Hey, I wanna talk to my sister alone. Go freshen up and I'll join you, okay?"

The minute her 'lover' left the room, she locked it and whipped around to face her sickly sibling.

"_WHAT_ did he do?" she hissed. "He did this to you? The stress and all? Oh, I'm gonna tug his balls off!"

"Ow," Hinata winced. "That is disgusting and painful. And it's my fault anyway...I didn't...tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That he was going to be a father,"

"Why didn't you?! And what's the big deal anyway?!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" the elder one shouted. "It's not his fault, and I'm not 'protecting' him, okay? I admit it's my fault and I'm going to make it up to him because he's a little upset right now! I'm sure it will all be alright when we talk it over!"

The brown haired girl stared at her big sister.

"Okay,"

And the topic was closed.

____________________ _--Outskirts of the Wind Country-- _____________________

It had been 6 days since he'd left home. Six days of spying and killing and eating crappy tinned food. Six _long _days without her.

He missed her.

He wanted to go home and apologize and make everything right. Unfortunately, in his rage and haste he'd got himself stuck in a wet, marshy village for 10 days. He cursed his stupidity.

The mission was over. But the rain wasn't letting up and forcing him to remain under cover.

Which is what he was actually _supposed_ to do. The kabuki-warrior was currently soaked to the bone and running blindly in the general direction of the Sand Village. He knew his way well enough, having marked several trees to ensure an easy track home.

Home to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Where his brother and his sensei awaited news of the mission he had just completed. Home, to where she was, waiting for him - he prayed.

____________________ _--The Kazekage's Mansion, the ninth day-- _____________________

"Yeah, Hinata! That really hits the spot!" Naruto groaned. "This has to be the best nattō I've ever had!"  
"T-hank you, Naruto-kun. I'm very glad you like it." the cook smiled shyly.  
"I bet Kankuro's hiding his fat ass somewhere because you stuffed him with this incredible food!" Kiba laughed.  
"Uh...haha!" she laughed weakly. Sakura winced and raised an eyebrow at Hinata, who shrugged gently.  
"Gawd, Kiba, you have the WORST puns I've ever heard! Stop talking!" the present Hyuuga heiress groaned, covering her ears.  
"Don't have to be so mean about it..." the dog-boy mumbled, picking at his own plate.  
"Speaking of Kankuro," Sakura smiled. "Where is he?"  
"Huh? Oh, he's on a mission. He'll be back in a few days." Hinata answered, her face falling.  
"On a mission while you're preggo?" Kiba raised his eyebrow. "That guy's a shithead."  
"Actually, he was assigned the mission by our former sensei, Baki, and he had to go." Gaara cut in smoothly.  
"Oooh...poor guy, he must miss you so much!" Sakura sighed dreamily. "You're so lucky!"  
"I...suppose so," Hinata agreed, a small smile on her face as her hands drifted absently to her expanding belly. _**I hope so...**_

In the afternoon, while everyone else was packing; she began washing the dishes. The group from Konoha was leaving later that evening and if memory served her right, Gaara was taking Matsuri out. She grinned evilly, happy that all her plans for Gaara had come to fruition. Just as she finished packing rations for the group, Naruto came into the kitchen, looking for a snack.

"Hey Hinata, got any ramen?" he asked, seeing her wipe her wet hands off on a towel. "I've been looking all over and I can't find any."  
"Yes, we do." she smiled and went to a small cupboard. "Gaara-kun made sure to buy several packets for your visit!"  
"Gaara's awesome, isn't he?" Naruto smiled happily. "I'm really glad he's got someone like you looking after him, Hinata. You're a really great person, you cook well, you're gentle and-" he took a deep breath, "-you treat him like a person. With respect. Thanks for that, he really needs it."

Hinata was touched. Naruto thought she was all that? She was a great person? He thought she was a good person to look after Gaara?

"Oh, Naruto-kun, thank you but I'm really not-" she took a step forward and suddenly slipped on some soapy water on the kitchen floor.  
"WHOA! CAREFUL!" Naruto yelled, rushing forward to catch her.

She fell forward into his arms, one wrapped around her hips and the other below her bust. Her own arms wound around his neck as a reflex. Their faces brought dangerously close, their noses almost touching...

...and that was how Kankuro found them upon his return, a few seconds later.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MWAHAHA! ANOTHER cliffhanger!!! I am SUPER evil! Anyway, I know I'm screwing things up for you guys...but bear with me. This story is gonna end in another 3-4 chapters...and I wanted to ask you all: Should there be a second semi-lemon to end it off? Coz' you **_**know**_** everything's gonna work out fine, don't even fake ignorance ^_^ ...**

**Also, I really, really want your opinion. I'm writing a new story, "Matchmaker's Lover" and it's Ino-centric! I have a poll in my profile, it's a new one, and I really need your help in choosing a guy for her! Please, please read the summary in my profile, it's near the bottom!  
Please read the summary, vote in the poll and review this chapter. Also, if you want, message me with your thoughts on how I should go about the story (options are in the last line of the story synopsis in my bio!) THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know. I am SO very sorry! It's been a long, long time and the reason for that was displayed at the top of my profile page if any of you had bothered to open it and check it out. I just moved - from India to Canada - and now I've settled in. We've got a house, I'm having an okay time at school and I just experienced my first actualy snowfall. I'm pretty excited and the fact that nearly 45% of students have been absent (due to the dreadful swine flu) is even better because classes are not so hectic and strict, and school is now closed for 5 full days! Whoopee!!!**

**I'm sorry, once again. I love all my readers who've stuck with this story...thank you all so, SO much!!! I'm sorry for not writing your names, but it's been a while since I checked the review page.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

What was happening?!

He had rushed through the unlocked doors in a hurry, not bothering to place his report with Gaara at the tower. He'd wanted to see her first. He'd wanted to apologize for being an inconsiderate idiot and tell her he loved her. Seeing the scene before him, he realized there had been no use in hurrying. He was frozen. The blood pounded in his ears, rage and jealousy bubbled within him.

"Kankurou!" Ah. Someone noticed him. _Finally_.  
"I'm home," was all his befuddled mind could come up with.  
"What-" Hinata finally managed to squeak. The blood drained from her face as she realized how she and Naruto looked. "It's not-"  
"I'm...uh..." he tried smiling and failed horribly. "I'm just going to freshen up." he left without another word.

Hinata was horrifed and Naruto was confused and happy.

"What was that about?" he scratched his head. "Atleast he's home safe, huh?!"  
"Yeah," she murmured, distracted. "Uh, Naruto-kun, I need to go."

She left without looking back. All this time she'd thought she was falling in love with Kankurou. After taking a quick rest in Naruto's arms, she realized how very wrong she was.  
She was already completely in love with her husband.

After being in such close proximity with Naruto and not feeling the oncoming of feverish blushes, painful pounding of the heart and having complete conciousness, she knew she was over him. He was her first love. Nothing more than a friend now. And this revelation came with a sense of freedom and joy she hadn't experienced before.

Running down the long corridors in her condition, probably wasn't the best of ideas, but she was past caring. Right now, all that mattered, was finding Kankuro and _telling him_. The moment she reached his door, all her newfound will and resolve was faltering. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and raised her hand to knock.

"Kankuro?" she spoke loudly. Receiving no answer, she clenched her jaw and flung open the door.

He wasn't there! Her frantic mind had crazy ideas of his death running through it when she heard a shower running. Heaving an audible sigh, she went to knock on the bathroom door. However, shyness that was embedded in her personality wouldn't allow her to disturb him at such a time. Common sense did not desert her, thankfully, and she quickly formulated an Awesome Plan and left a note on his bed.

Smiling to herself, she hurried out of the room before he came and caught her in it. It wasn't as though he wouldn't find out, the note made it dead obvious that she'd been in, but she didn't want him to see her before her plan.  
She knew everything would work out according to her plan, as far as timing was concerned. Kankurou took long baths. Since he was angry with her, he would take even longer, trying to avoid her. Also, he'd just caught her in a "shameless" act, which would further infuriate his principles and fuel hatred which would make him want to soak even longer.

He'd be out of the game for 4 hours, at the most. And that was all the time she needed. He would unfortunately be unable to meet the Konoha group before they left, but she hoped that her confession would smooth things over. She prayed fervently that he would accept her. Hell, maybe even love her back? Shaking her head, she prayed that things turn out for the best.

____________________ _--Later that evening [After the departure of the Konoha-nin]-- _____________________

"...here are the flowers. Don't forget to give them to her right at the beginning, not near the ending, okay Gaara?!"

Hinata's worried instructions set a small frown on the redhead's forehead. She seemed...anxious, for him to leave.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. He wasn't aware that his elder brother was home.  
"Yes, of course!" she answered, a worried smile on her lips. "I just wanted to make sure everything's perfect tonight!"  
Not being the brightest bulb when it came to emotions, Gaara replied with a simple, "Thank you,"

She sent him off with a reassuring smile and hurried to her quarters to change into suitable attire for her Confession. Hinata had already set up everything according to plan, and had even bathed (twice!) but hadn't quite dressed up yet.

Setling for a short, midnight-blue silk slip with a large T-shirt and sweats over it (when she realized that she was fat and bloated and sexy lingerie wasn't the best outfit for her), she ran a comb though her hair and applied balm to her healthy pink lips. Satisfied that she didn't look completely silly, Hinata went to the kitchen where she had prepared a small, intimate meal for the two of them and carried everything upto the roof, where she'd arranged for him to meet her.

She couldn't find a table-spread or any other small sheet, so she carried up a soft mattress from the storage closet. Having noted the time just before carrying up the mattress, she smiled when she heard his footfalls outside the door, noting with slight smugness that he appeared right on dot. Perhaps her plan would work out after all.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**It's not that great is it? Naw, I didn't think so...you guys must have expected something fuller and more anti-climatic after that horrible cliffhanger, eh? Gomen nasai! I'll try harder! Thank you all for reading, please leave me a review! Love you guys, and thank you so much once again!**

**Happy Halloween! Got any ideas for a easy, funky and eccentric costume?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I did a double-update because I love you guys soooo much! See? Aren't I good? 3**

**Um...the previous chapter and this one may be a bit of a disappointment to you guys, but it was all I could think of. I really hope you all like it! This is the final chapter, okay?! Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Even before Kankuro reached the landing, he felt an overwhelming sense of trepidation and scepticism. He didn't want to face her after seeing her in someone else's arms.

_**What does Hinata want to talk about now? Does she want a divorce?!**_

He saw her sitting on the ground twiddling her thumbs, the soft glow cast by the oil lamp beside her making her appear even more pretty than he remembered.

"Kankuro-kun!" she attempted to stand but he shuffled forward and muttered, "No need to stand,"  
"I'm sorry," was the first thing she said when he sat down on the other end of the cushy mattress. "It wasn't what it looked like."  
"What wasn't what it looked like?" he asked, the gruffness in his voice covering up the sadness. "I didn't say anything, did I?"  
"Please don't be like this!" she begged. "I know that seeing me and Naruto in the kitchen looked bad, but I can ex-"  
"If you want a divorce?" he asked bluntly.  
"A divorce-?!" she gasped. "Oh, n-"  
"Coz' if you do, then I'll sign the papers."  
"...what?" Her voice was strangled.  
"I...I'll agree to the divorce, if that's what you want."  
"No!" she yelled and struggled to her feet. "NO." She repeated more firmly.

He stood up too and looked down at her, avoiding her eyes.

"No what?" he asked. "You don't want a divorce? Then what _do _you want?"  
"I wa-" she began but he cut her off angrily.  
"I was so scared that I'd upset you when I left. I was so worried about you." His voice was a whisper and she strained her ears to hear him. "But I see now that there was no need for me to have worried about anything. Naruto was here for you all along, wasn't he?" he continued and his voice broke.  
"Kankurou..." she was shocked. She'd never imagined his pain to be so deep. She thought she was the one in the wrong, but all along he'd been punishing himself.

She cleared her throat and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact but said nothing.

"Kankurou, I don't love Naruto. I used to once-" he flinched again. "BUT I don't anymore. He's just a good friend to me and he was just just helping me when you came in. I tripped and would have fallen if he hadn't caught me, so you musn't be angry with him." She didn't know why she was delaying her confession. She wanted to say it, but she wanted to clear the air with the whole problem earlier.  
"I realize that I hurt you a lot," he looked at her in surprise, for the first time that day. "And I'm really, really sorry." Her voice cracked and two fat tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "It's just that I was slowly falling in love with you and I didn't want to sp-spoil what we had by t-telling you about the baby...I w-wanted to tell you but at the same t-time I was s-scared!"

He grabbed her heaving shoulders and spoke, softly at first, then his voice grew more demanding. "You were falling in love with me? With _me_?! I'm so sorry! I love you so much and I've hurt you so badly! Will you forgive me for...everything stupid I've done?"

They were looking into each others eyes as one spoke and the other listened. Slowly, a smile spread over Hinata's face and she nodded violently. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed his lips gently. Her heart almost broke when she felt his lips quiver under hers, but as his arms came around her to hold her she felt a warm sensation envelop her and a burning feeling uncoiled in her belly and flared as their kisses grew deeper.

They found themselves kneeling on the downy mattress and were removing bits of clothing, one at a time. Unlike the first time, this wasn't hurried and passionate and hot. This was...deeper, slower and softer somehow. As her hands wandered to his pant zipper, he stilled in his movements.

"Is this okay?" he gasped out. His eyes were slumbrous and dark, but he controlled himself. Her own unfocused eyes opened and her brow creased angrily.  
"Isn't it too late for _that_ question?" she asked and tried to kiss him again, but he shifted.  
"What if...what if I...harm you? You're pregnant..." he spoke nervously and she almost laughed as she realized what he was thinking.  
"It'll be fine. It's allowed, as long as it's not too often or too..." she licked her lips. "-wild."

He groaned and hungrily caught her lips with his own and deepened them. His hands disappeared in her thick indigo mane and hers grasped the forgotten zipper again and yanked them down roughly. All their clothes had disappeared except her silky slip. His eyes opened lazily, looked at her quizzically and widened.

"What is it?" she asked him, seeing his surprised expression.  
"Heh. Nothing, I thought this silky thing was your skin until I felt the clasp," he laughed and slid it off her. "I was wrong...your skin is so much softer."

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck and felt her shiver as more of her skin was exposed to the cool desert night. Her hands ran over his chest and shoulders, the feather-light touches driving him slowly insane and driving him close to the edge. She wanted him to hurry up and do it, fast and rough; but he wanted to take things slow, experiment...taste her for the first time in full conciousness and memorize the curves of her body. His mouth travelled to places his hands had grazed - her shoulder, arm, chest...

When she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his head between her hands and gave him a deep, mind-blowing kiss which made his erection hurt even more. They consummated their passion quickly, yet so slowly. It was rough yet gentle. It was tempestuous as a storm, yet calm as a waveless sea. All in all, it made for a great memory and helped them discover tendons they didn't know they could bend.

- - -

"You're awake?" Hinata woke up to the feeling of being held by arms, strong arms.  
"Mmhmm, go back to sleep." He whispered.  
She nuzzled and burrowed into Kankurou, seeking a comfy spot in his warm, hard chest. He had covered her with a thin sheet and was carrying her down to his - no, their bedroom.

Gaara wasn't home and he wondered why, but didn't really care. He was glad he was home, that she was with him and she loved him (loved HIM!) and that they were going to have a baby together. And she loved him. And they were going to have a happily ever after. He knew it. As long as he had her, the future was a happy one.

"...where are your clothes, Kankurou?" a voice growled behind Kankurou.  
"Gaara!" Naked man yelped and attempted to cover up.  
"Matsuri is in the kitchen. Don't disturb us." Was all the red-head said as he smiled softly and floated downstairs.

Kankurou stood frozen for moment, grinned and went on his merry way. Yup, his future was looking bright. Maybe fate wasn't all that bad.**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeaahh...lame-ass ending huh? I'm sleepy and a bit sick and that was the best I could do with the lime. Sorry, I don't know why, I'm just not able to do anything better with this one...I think my little plot-bunny's got the swine-flu, which I have narrowly escaped, FYI. I will not be writing a sequel, I'm sorry, BUT I AM writing an Epilogue...which is weird coz I didn't write a Prologue. Which was pretty silly, eh? Anyway, thank you all for reading, love the reviews, love you guys and I hope you keep reading my stories! R&R please!**

**PS: Still asking about the funky, EASY Halloween costume, people...**

**PPS: My next story Matchmaker's Lover is gonna be good, I hope! As long as you're not an Ino-hater, you should like it...read it even if you don't like her, it'll show Ino in a positive light.**


	16. Epilogue

**The much-awaited Epilogue!! Ah, who am I kidding, I don't think anyone even cares about this story anymore...*sniff*..it's so special and dear to me, yet I totally made it poo-y. I'm SORRY!!! This epilogue is not that good, it's a bit silly and pointless actually, but I promised some people one and even though it's almost a year late, I hope you like it. If you (whoever you are) are reading this.**

**It's not beautifully crafted or worded and it's definitely not as good as I'd like it to be, but in my current state of blah-ness, don't exdpect anything from me! ^_^**

**Please read it, and remember - I love all you readers and reviewers and favourite-ers!!! I love you all, thanks for reading and if you waited, thanks for waiting! This one goes out to all of you!**

* * *

"She'll be fine, don't you trust Tsunade-sama?" Gaara sighed, annoyed at how his brother was acting. His wife was in labour, yes, but she had the best healer (known to them) taking care of the delivery.  
"Uh huh," he murmurmed, not really listening.  
"I still can't believe my little brother's having a baby before me!" Temari wailed, patting her swollen belly. Temari and Shikamaru's baby was on the way too, but not for another two months.  
"Sto complaining, woman. You're the one who wanted to wait-" her husband began lazily from his post in a dark corner of the room.

She turned on him furiously. "So now I'M the one to blame?! It's all MY fault that you were too lazy to get IT up? HUH?!"  
"Ssh! We're in the hospital, Temari!" a blushing Shikamaru dragged a now sobbing Temari out of the waiting room, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm glad we only had to deal with a PMSing Temari!" Kankurou laughed, staring after the retarded couple that were so perfect together. He then resumed his nervous pacing and Gaara resumed his...er...silent staring.

"I wonder how she's--"  
"OOOWW! SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!!! OW OW OOOOWWW!!"

Hinata's tinkling voice had turned into a harsh growl as she screamed profanities from within the labour room. Kankurou started, unwilling to believe it was his angelic wife who spoke such foul words.

"T-that's Tsunade-sama right, Gaa--?"  
"DAMN YOU KANKUROU! AAURRGH!! GET THIS THING OUT OF MEEEE!!!"  
"Oh, i guess it isn't." Kankurou amended sheepishly.  
"I'm not going to let Mats--_my wife_, have children," Gaara declared. "I'll carry them so she won't have to suffer such agony!"

Kankurou sweatdropped.

"Er Gaara?" he said gingerly. "Guys can't get pregnant,"  
"Of course they can! Remember what Baki said?" Gaara smirked all-knowingly, "It takes two to tango?"  
"What? How is that even relevant?! Guys don't have a--hey, wait! Didn't Yashamaru give you _the talk_? Or maybe Baki?" Kankurou asked, disbelievingly.  
"What talk?"  
"The sex talk..."  
"...no,"  
"Oh my word!" Kankurou blanched and whipped out his two favourite puppets. "Okay Gaara, now imagine that Karasu is a girl and Kuroari is a boy..."

"...and THIS is where the man puts his _key_ in the lady's _treasure trove_ and--" the puppeteer was diligently explaining to Gaara, his concentration often wavering due to disturbing yells from the labour room.

"IT'S A BOY!" Tsunade boomed, grinning widely as she came into the humid waiting room. "Go on in, you puppet-lover, you."

Glad to be excused from an excruciatingly embarrassing sex-talk with his 26 year old brother, Kankurou leapt from the uncomfortable seat and bowed to the Hokage before jogging into the room where his new family awaited.

"He's gorgeous," Hinata breathed, the minute her husband entered the room. "I've not seen his eyes yet, and he has no hair to speak of, but he's healthy and beautiful."  
"He takes after you then," Kankurou winked, kissing the sweat-drenched brunette and lightly touching his son's velvet-soft head.

They stared for a moment of peaceful bliss at their newborn son, happiness and pride engulfing them both. Then their family came.

Temari became over-emotional and almost squished the child in her teary joy; Gaara stared unblinkingly, referring to him as "it"; Hanabi squealed kept punching Shino in excitement, and Neji (where the hell did HE come from?!) kept telling everyone that it was fate that induced the child to be a male.

The un-named baby of Hyuuga and (?) descent was "fated" to have a...disturbingly colourful childhood.

* * *

**It was too short, wasn't it? And not funny. Or cool. Or awesome. Or review-worthy...? O.o**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW JUST HOW CRAPPY I HAVE BECOME!!! =/ Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasseeeeeeee!!!**

**Oh and btw, that little "(?)" in the last line is supposed to show the "huh..?" in the fact that the Sand Sibs don't have a last name. Haha. Ya ya, me iz SO funny. Meh. :(**

**And yes, I know there wasn't a Prologue so an Epilogue is actually quite stupid. And pointless. BUT I WANTED TO TRY! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
